Man Sushi
by SEALteamsteve
Summary: A different take on 3-3 - A relaxing day on the Ocean turns into a life and death struggle for Steve and Danny. Also, Steve searches for answers regarding his Mother's shocking return ***** Character death, NOT Core-Four *****
1. Chapter 1

****** I want to give a special thanks to Shirik40 for providing me with the idea for this story – I hope you like it ! ******

'_The question is, why did she let him go….'_

Danny's words echoed in Steve's head as he downed his seventh beer in less than two hours.  
"Danno, you're not keepin' up with me?"  
"No partner I'm not. One of us needs to be able to drive home"  
"I'm fine"  
"Sure you are. Are you ready to talk yet?"  
"What do you want me to say Danny?"  
"Do you have any idea as to what your Mother was thinking?"  
"Doris…..her name is Doris"  
"So she's back to being Doris now, not Mom?"

That comment hurt, and Danny knew it, "Hey, I'm sorry buddy"  
"No…no you're right. I don't even know her anymore Danny. I can't imagine why she would let him go, I've got no fucking idea. Wo-Fat told me that I may not like the answers I got if I found Shelburne…..oh God Danno…..what is she keeping from me?"

Danny shook his head, "I don't know Steve. All I know is she shows up after twenty years and she expects you just to open your arms and welcome her back no questions asked?"

Steve slammed the empty bottle down onto the table and struggling to maintain his composure he said, "Let's get the hell out of here Danny"  
Steve stumbled exiting the booth and with Danny directly behind him they left the bar. As they moved towards the Camero Steve dug the keys from his pockets and handed them to Danny.

As he drove towards Steve's house Danny's anger grew. He hated Doris McGarrett. Well, maybe 'hate' was a little strong, but he certainly hated what she was doing to Steve. Twenty years ago her actions had brought devastation to a fifteen year old boy and now she just shows up and acts like all should be forgiven? He hadn't trusted her from the beginning but Steve was happy and because Steve was happy he kept his feelings to himself. But he absolutely refused to let Doris stroll back into Steve's life simply to destroy him again, no fucking way. HOW DARE SHE? Who in the hell did she think she was to do this to him? He glanced over at his drunken partner and he hurt. He hated seeing those he loved hurt and Doris was hurting Steve again and he didn't even know if she realized it. The men didn't talk at all during the ride home and as soon as they entered the house Steve headed directly to the fridge grabbing two beers and heading outside. Danny followed him down to the water's edge and as he sat in a wooden deck chair Steve handed him a beer.

"Nah, I'm good brother"  
Steve's speech slurred as he spoke, "Come on Danno. You don't have to drive anymore tonight. Have a few"  
Without speaking Danny took the beer and cracked it open.

They sat silently for several minutes before Steve spoke, "Something's not right Danno. I can't put my finger on it, but something's not right" Danny heard his friends' voice catch in his throat as his emotions welled up, "I love her, and I want to believe her, to trust her….but I can't. Oh shit what's wrong with me? I'm so happy that she's alive but there are so many unanswered questions….." His voice tailed off and the sky was darkening, but Danny knew Steve was crying. He wanted nothing more than to bring peace and comfort to the man, but he was at a loss as to how he could help him. The only person who could help him was Doris and now she was gone again.

Danny responded softly, "Nothing is wrong with you buddy, not a damn thing. What has she told you?"  
"Just what I've already told you. That she had worked with the CIA prior to marrying Dad and that her last assignment was the assassination of Wo-Fat's Father. She was able to start a new life with us and her cover stayed intact for several years. Once Wo-Fat became old enough and started looking into his Father's death her safety became compromised and she made the choice to disappear, to keep us safe….. Danny, I just feel so betrayed…..not only because of Mom but Joe…"

Danny sat listening quietly. Joe….John McGarrett's best friend. They still didn't have answers as to when Joe was told about Doris being alive. He and John were like brothers and yet he had kept this info hidden. He had let John send his children away, fearing for their lives. He had let John and the children mourn for their spouse and Mother. He had watched John spend twenty years searching for his wife's killer…..a killer who never existed. That search had led to John's death and the deception had led to Steve choosing a life of extreme danger and solitude. Tears slipped down Danny's cheeks as he thought of everything that Steve was going through. Nobody should be betrayed like with by the ones you love, especially a man of such honor and distinction. Steve just didn't deserve this.

"Joe's still not returning your calls?"  
"No… Danny, in some ways I feel more betrayed by him than Doris"  
"Yeah, I can understand that"

Steve's voice became very soft as he continued, "The last words my Dad said to me were that 'he was sorry'…..when Joe left me standing before the closed door in Japan he said 'he was sorry'…..Doris has told me a hundred fucking times that 'she is sorry'…." Steve could no longer talk and he could no longer hold back the tears. He sobbed, tortured, painful sobs.

Danny set his beer down into the sand and moved over to his friend. He took the empty beer bottle from Steve and the Seal whimpered, "I'm sorry….I'm sorry Danno" He leaned forward in the chair and as Danny knelt in front of him, Steve fell from the chair into his arms.

"It's going to okay partner" They sat kneeling in the sand with Danny holding Steve in his arms for a long time as all the built up pain, anger and frustration poured from the usually stoic SEAL. Once Steve pulled away he again said, "I'm sorry Danny"  
"Hey buddy….you're the only one in this whole mess who has nothing to be sorry about"  
"I need answers Danny, it's killing me"  
"We'll get answers babe…we'll get answers"  
Wiping his eyes, Steve said "Let's go inside okay, I need another beer"  
Danny chuckled, "Are you sure about that?"  
"Oh yeah, I'm sure"  
Danny stood and pulled the drunken man to his feet, and grabbing the bottles he helped Steve back into the house.

**505050505050505050505050**

As they entered the kitchen, Steve made his way to the bathroom as Danny grabbed a couple more beers and then rummaging through the cupboards he pulled out a bag of potato chips and made his way into the living room.

He found Steve standing at a shelf holding a picture in his hands and grinning.  
Moving to him he asked, "What's that?"

Steve showed him the picture. It had to have been taken just a short time before Steve left the Island.  
"My Dad…..he took me fishing the weekend before Mom 'died'…..I caught my first Tuna" The picture showed a beaming teenage Steve holding the fish with his Dad smiling broadly, his arm wrapped around his young son's shoulder. "It's the last picture of us together"

"I would love to catch a fish like that"  
Steve excitedly stated, "Let's do it Danno! Tomorrow, let's get you a Tuna tomorrow"  
"Tomorrow?"  
"Yeah! I'll call Chin in the morning. We've used his Uncle's boat before, and I'll see if he can join us too"  
Danny was so happy to see a smile on Steve's face, he couldn't say no. Spending a day on the Ocean in ninety five degree weather was NOT his idea of fun but he would do anything to help his crazy ass partner, so fishing it would be!

Danny grinned, "You think we can catch one?"  
"Hell yeah!"  
"Alright partner, it's a date"  
Danny turned on a baseball game on the television and the men sat side by side on the couch munching on chips. Within the hour Steve's head drooped as he fell asleep. Danny took the beer from his hand and then he laid him back onto the couch.

The SEAL mumbled incoherently as Danny pulled off his socks and pants and then he covered him with a quilt.  
Danny then sat on a chair next to the couch and turning his attention back to the ballgame he too was soon sleeping.

******* I hope you enjoyed the beginning, let me know what you think ! Next up, a day on the open sea for Tuna turns into a life or death struggle *******


	2. Chapter 2

At ten o'clock the next morning the men pulled up to the Marina, parking next to Chin's truck. As they exited Steve's truck they spotted Chin moving towards them on the dock.

They were grabbing their gear from the back of the vehicle as he approached.

Steve spoke first, "Hey buddy, good morning! Are you sure you can't join us today?"  
"Believe me, I'd love to be out with you but Kono committed us to help our cousin move"  
Danny shook his head, "As much as I HATE the water, moving furniture in this heat is POSSIBLY worse"  
Steve grinned broadly, "Come on Danno! This is going to be great!"  
"Aren't you hung over? You had like a twelve pack last night"  
"I feel great partner. Any day on the water is a great day. We're going to get you your first tuna baby!"

Danny smiled and turned to Chin saying softly, "Somehow I don't think we're coming back without one?"  
Chin laughed as he handed the keys to Steve adding, "It's gassed up and ready to go. Have fun and I'll be here to meet you at six o'clock unless I hear differently"  
Steve was still smiling as he squeezed his friend's shoulder, "Thank you. You're a great man, Chin Ho Kelly"  
Chin watched as the two men, carrying their supplies walked towards the boat as he drove from the parking lot.

A short time later Steve and Danny were on board and as Steve drove the boat out to sea Danny sat smiling as the mist shot up at him dampening his face. He watched Steve and he knew he had made the right decision by agreeing to this. His partner was happy and relaxed. He hadn't seen Steve this relaxed in months. Today was going to be great….

They anchored about sixty miles from shore and by noon they were cracking their first beers and just enjoying each other's company.  
At about one thirty Danny's pole bent and the line released as the fish on the other end was running!  
"WWWHOOA DANNO! YOU GOT ONE BUDDY, YOU GOT ONE!"  
As Steve leaned over Danny shoulder continuing to holler out advice on how to pull the fish in Danny responded loudly, "HEY, HEY…..NO BACK SEAT FISHING HERE OKAY! GET THE NET AND HOOK WILL YA!"

Steve stood at edge of the boat calling out to Danny, "COME ON DANNO, YOU GOT HIM! FIGHT HIM BUDDY, FIGHT HIM!"  
Danny screamed and grunted as he continued to fight the struggling fish eventually winning the battle and with Steve's help he pulled in the large, plump TUNA!

"YOU GOT HIM DANNO, IT'S A TUNA PARTNER!"  
Danny was breathing fast and sweating profusely as this had been quite a workout. "IT IS A TUNIE FISH, YOU SON OF A TUNIE FISH!"  
As Danny proudly held up the catch so Steve could snap a few pictures, the SEAL asked him to smile.  
Danny scowled back at his partner, "Smile? I'm not going to smile. That's not very manly"  
Steve chuckled as he snapped the pictures and Danny couldn't help as an 'un-manly' smile crossed his face. Steve was unbelievably giddy and that made Danny happy….very happy.

"She's a beauty Danno! Isn't this exciting?"  
"Well I've got to admit…..I'm having a really good time buddy"  
"Let's get that baby into the chum box" After the tuna was put away the men grabbed beers and moved back to their fishing poles.

As they sat back down Steve said, "Danny what's that?"  
Danny looked to where Steve was pointing and stated "Looks like…what a raft?"  
Steve responded, "A raft, or a dinghy….come on, let's go"  
And with that sighting, an enjoyable day on the open sea was about to turn tragic.

**505050505050505050505050**

After pulling up the anchor, Danny stood on the deck of the boat as Steve steered towards the stranded man.

Once they were a few feet away Steve shut off the engine and joined Danny as he threw a line towards the man. Together they pulled him aboard as Steve spoke first, "Hey buddy…what happened?"  
"Thanks for stopping, my engine died and the radio was down. I thought my best chance to save myself would be by taking the dinghy but I ran out of gas"  
Steve took a step back and brought his hand to his chin rubbing it inquisitively as Danny asked, "Looks like blood on your shirt there buddy?"

Before Steve and Danny could say anything else the man pulled a pistol from the back of his waistband and Steve instinctively lunged towards him. As quick as the SEAL was, he wasn't quick enough and as the gunshot rang through the still, quiet afternoon the bullet tore into his lower abdomen.

Danny watched in horror, screaming Steve's name as the force of the shot catapulted the SEAL over the edge of the boat and into the Ocean. As the shooter began to turn towards Danny the detective flung his body into him knocking them both over the edge as well. The gun was knocked from the shooter's hand onto the deck and moments later, back in the water Danny resurfaced to see the man already swimming back towards the boat. He spun around frantically in the water unable to see his partner anywhere.

He spotted ripples in the water near where Steve had gone overboard and he swam quickly towards the area.  
When he was several feet away, Steve popped up gasping and coughing as he struggled to pull air into his lungs.  
Danny called out, "STEVE, STEVE….HOLD ON BUDDY, I'M COMING!" He reached his partners side in moments, "Steve, I'm here, I've got you" He positioned himself behind the injured man wrapping an arm up under his armpits and across his chest. The SEAL was still coughing as his head rested back against his partners shoulder. "I got you Steven, hang on babe" As he held his injured partner above water tightly with one arm, he used his other to swim towards the dinghy. Thankfully the water was still and he kept talking softly as he moved through the water, "You're doing great….hold on…..hold on"

He was afraid. He was afraid because Steve was too still and too quiet. As they reached the dinghy it took every ounce of strength Danny had in his body to pull the unconscious man up and out of the water, sliding his body up into the small vessel. Danny was exhausted and breathing heavily as he then pulled himself up into the dinghy. After taking one last look at their boat moving further away he mumbled under his breath, "I hate the Ocean" before turning his attention back to Steve.

He dropped to his knees and as he turned Steve onto his back he gasped at the sight before him. Steve's sleeveless, white shirt was covered in bright red blood. "Oh shit…" Danny's eyes scoured the boat finding no supplies. He talked softly under his breath, "Okay…..okay…think, think, think…" He stripped off his own shirt and undershirt and took off his belt. Unfortunately he didn't have anything in his pockets he could use and checking Steve's all he found was a pocket knife. Tearing his partners' shirt open, he looked at the wound which was bleeding quite heavily. He had been shot at close range leaving a gaping hole.

He undid Steve's belt buckle and pants pulling them down over his hips so he could access the wound better. The bullet had entered slightly to the right and about halfway between the navel and pelvis. He slid his belt under Steve's body and then folding his t-shirt he placed it against the wound and pressed down tightly.  
The pain jolted the SEAL back to consciousness, "NNOO SSTOP…..SSTTOP!"  
Danny moved up grabbing his partner's shoulders, pushing him back down "Steve…..I've got you…..stop struggling"  
"Ddanny? Ddanny wwhat happened?"  
"You took a round to the gut buddy. I need you help me now okay?"  
"Yeah…..wwhat do yyou need me to ddo?"  
Danny smiled down at him, "You got the easy part babe. I need you just to lay still, can you do that for me?"  
"Uhh huh…..yyeah I can hhandle tthat"

Danny patted Steve's cheek and then moved back to the wound, "Okay partner hold on" Danny pushed down firmly on the belly as Steve moaned loudly fighting to remain conscious. Danny called out encouragingly, "Good job Steve…hang on buddy, you're doing great…hang on" Danny kept the pressure applied for several minutes talking the entire time, "He took the boat Steve so once I get the bleeding stopped I gotta figure how to get us out of here"

"Did yyou try to sstart the motor yet?"  
"No, not yet. I've been a little busy with you partner. How you doing?"  
"Good…no problem…..How's iit llook?"  
"The bleeding is slowing. I'm going to tighten my belt around you, hang on now"  
As the belt tightened Steve cried out, "OOH SSHITT….."  
"I'm sorry Steve…."  
"'s okay Danno…..do it…..'s ookayy…"  
Once the bandage was in place Danny ripped a sleeve from his shirt and the leaning over the edge of the dinghy he rinsed his hands and wet the shirt.

Back at Steve's side he wiped his friend's sweat drenched face, "Relax partner, I'm going to get you out of here"  
Steve tried to push up as he said softly, "Help mmme uup DDanno"  
"No, no…..stay down. I'm going to check the motor now, you stay still"  
"Okkay….."

Danny looked at the motor and called out to Steve, "The tank's empty partner, not a drop of gas…damn it"  
"DDump iit…"  
"Huh? What?"  
"It's nno good to uus. It wweighhs us ddown"  
Doing as instructed, Danny unhooked the motor and let it drop into the Ocean.

"Steve, there are no supplies at all in here. There's a paddle, I'm going to start rowing. You just relax"  
"I ccan help"  
"HEY SUPERMAN, STOP!" Danny moved quickly towards Steve who was again trying to push himself upright. Just as he reached his friend's side the boat was hit by something, causing it to rock violently…..

****** Much more to follow ! I am overwhelmed by the initial responses to the story - please let me know what you think ! ******


	3. Chapter 3

Danny fell down into Steve, "Sorry buddy….what the fuck was that?"  
Noting the look of terror on Steve's face Danny turned to see the large tiger shark rising from the Ocean a few feet away. They watched as the killer's mouth opened showing the unbelievably large and sharp teeth. Luckily the shark was parallel to the dinghy so its mouth did not come into contact with it as it dropped back into the water.

Grabbing the paddle Danny stood as Steve hollered to him, "Hit hhis eeyes Danno…hhis eyes"  
"What? What about the nose?"  
"NNo…the eeyes and gills….ttrust me"  
Gracie had studied sharks last year and had told him that in a shark attack you should hit its nose. As much as he loved Gracie, he had to trust SuperSeal on this one…not his nine year old daughter!

Danny held the paddle like a baseball bat…waiting…waiting…..  
Seconds later he glanced to his side to see Steve standing next to him holding the boats second paddle.  
"Steve, please….."  
Steve interrupted him, "Don't Daanno…"

Danny had no time to argue as directly in front of them the shark again rose from the water its' jaw opened wide. In unison, Danny and Steve swung their paddles each striking the shark's eyes and gills. After two swings, Steve screamed in agony and collapsed onto the floor of the dinghy. After a couple of additional swings from Danny, the shark went back under and still holding his bat at the ready Danny's eyes scoured the water for several seconds.

Not seeing the shark he turned to Steve, "Steve….damn it buddy" Kneeling at his unconscious partners side and placing his fingers to his throat he was relieved to find a steady pulse. And then Danny heard it…..the sound was growing louder with each passing second and he stood looking out at the vast open waters at the amazing sight before him. He watched as one, two, three, four…ten…dolphins leapt from the water as they drew closer. As he watched, he said softly "I'll be damned" Gracie had also studied dolphins this year, having written a report about how dolphins had rescued a family stranded on the Ocean. Danny's mouth dropped open as he watched at least forty dolphins all chattering or 'whistling' their communication to each other as they drew closer. He watched as a dozen dolphins broke off and the remaining mammals swam straight at the tiger shark. The shark turned from the boat chasing the smaller group dolphins.

He smiled as the remaining thirty or so dolphins formed a protective circle around the dinghy with three of them moving close to him. They lifted up out of the water 'talking' to the detective who watched on in utter amazement as they positioned themselves around the back of the dinghy and began pushing it through the water.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Steve was curled up in a fetal position with his back up against the side of the boat. Danny could see the wound had bled through shirt but the belt was still tightly wrapped around him. He decided not to move the injured man at this point as the boat was jarring around quite a bit. He wrapped a comforting arm around his partner, steadying him as he sent out a prayer of thanks for the arrival of the dolphins but also praying for Steve to hold on until he could get him help.

He figured it must be about three thirty. He had no idea where the dolphins were steering them towards but he really didn't care at this moment. Steve's blood in the water had obviously attracted the shark and more would eventually have come, so all he wanted at this moment was to get a fair distance away.

They had been moving for about fifteen minutes when Steve's eyes jolted open. Danny moved a hand up running it through Steve's hair, "Hey relax buddy. The dolphins are helping us"  
The SEAL shot him a puzzled look and stated, "Huh? Uhh…hhuh…..whateeverr Dddanno"  
Danny grinned, talking softly "Close your eyes partner, sleep now"  
Steve's eyes closed and he was quickly under. Danny kept an arm around his partner as he watched the dolphins who followed on both sides of the boat, leaping in and out of the water.

About twenty minutes later Danny spotted a boat in the distance, "Steven, we're going to be okay now partner"  
Within minutes the dolphins had pushed the dinghy up against the side of the boat. Their chatter continued as Danny moved to the front of the dinghy. Leaning out he placed his hands against the boat and inched the dinghy closer towards the boats ladder a few feet away. He took note of the empty latches on the boat determining that they must have held this dinghy.

Once to the ladder Danny tried to rouse Steve. He patted his cheeks, "Steve…can you open your eyes for me?"  
After about a minute of prompting his eyes fluttered open as Danny spoke soothingly, "Hey partner, let's get off this little dinghy alright?"

"Yyyeah…..'k…"  
"Do you think you can help me?"  
"Of ccoursse….I ccan walk"  
Danny grabbed Steve's shoulder, "Of course you can. Slow down now Superman, let me do the work" Steve looked up with a puzzled expression on his face as Danny asked, "What? Are you okay?"

"WWhatt's that…."  
"What?"  
"Noise…..wwhat'ss that nnoise?"  
Danny smiled, "That my friend is the sound of our rescuers. Come on"  
Helping Steve to his feet Danny held one hand against the boat and the other around Steve's waist holding him steady.

Steve's eyes caught a glimpse of the dolphins bobbing and leaping in and out of the water around the boat. He looked to Danny and simply said, "Wow…."  
"Yeah partner…..meet our rescuers"  
"Wow"  
Struggling to keep their balance in the rocking dinghy the men slowly made their way to the boats ladder. Once there, Danny kept a hand on Steve as he helped him onto the ladder, "Go slow partner, don't rush"

Danny was right behind him as half way up the ladder Steve staggered, his bare foot slipping off the rung. Danny grabbed him tightly, "I've got you babe. Slow down….relax….one step at a time Steve, nice and slow"  
"Dizzy….ddizzy Dannoo…..ddizzy"  
Danny held an arm around Steve's chest pulling him back tightly against his body. He could feel Steve's heart beating furiously in his chest as he tried to calm him, "Close your eyes a minute partner, you hear me? I've got you, close your eyes"

They stood like this for several minutes. Steve's breathing was calming a bit and he surprised his partner by simply starting to move….."Whoa there Superman, wait for me now"  
"Got tto mmove…..ggot to move"  
"That's good Steve, just go slow…we're almost there"

It only took a few minutes to get to the top of the ladder and Danny helped Steve slide over the edge and into the boat.  
As Danny scaled the edge he saw that Steve had fallen onto the deck and he was at his side in seconds, "Hey Steve, you okay?"

"Yeeah…..'m good ppartnerr, 'm ggood"  
Danny looked around the boat, "Buddy I think this is the boat the shooter abandoned. I need to check it out and I'll be right back. You don't move okay, promise me…..promise me you won't move"

"I prom…..mmise….won't mmove"  
"Okay good…" Danny ran a hand across Steve forehead before adding, "I'll be right back"

**50505050505050505050505050**

Danny was nervous as he made his way across the deck and the down the steep stairs to the sleeping quarters. Having no gun to defend himself with he had grabbed a two foot steel pipe he found under a bench on the deck.

He smelled the body before he saw it. It was almost a hundred degrees and decomp had already begun to set in. He knew the man had to have been dead for at least fifteen, sixteen hours but he had to check him for a pulse just to be sure. He had been shot multiple times, and was definitely dead. After confirming no one else was on board Danny did a quick sweep of the lower level for supplies.

He determined that the staircase was too steep and narrow. He would never be able to get Steve down here without injuring him further. He moved over to the small bed and stripping the bed, he folded the mattress and maneuvered it and pushed it through the hatch onto the upper deck. He placed the mattress near the helm and hurried back to Steve.

He found his partner unconscious, "Steve….can you hear me partner?" Getting no response he bent over and scooped the SEAL into his arms. He carried the moaning man to the mattress laying him down as gently as possible.  
"Dannnyy…..DDannnyyy"  
"Yeah it's me Steve, I'm right here"  
"Daanny….tthirstty….."  
"Let me see what I can find partner, okay. How ya doing?"  
"Huurts Danno…hhurrts man"  
"I know buddy but I've got you on this nice cushy mattress now, how about that?"  
He watched as Steve took his hand from the bloodied bandage and dropped it weakly to his side feeling the mattress. He smiled weakly, "How about tthhat"

"You stay still now babe and I'm going to go grab some supplies alright?"  
"Uhh hhuh….got iit"

Tears filled Danny's eyes as he turned and raced back down below. He was scared, Steve was losing a lot of blood and he was growing very weak. He had no way of knowing what, if any, internal damage Steve had suffered but he knew all the moving around was not helping him. He worked swiftly grabbing the quilt, blanket and pillow off the bed. He had found a first aid kit, bandages, and a bottle of whiskey. The shooter had cleared out the refrigerator but he found a six pack of water in a cupboard and four bananas. Wrapping everything up into the quilt he hurried back to Steve.

******** Much more to follow ! ********


	4. Chapter 4

Steve was mumbling under his breath as Danny set down the supplies and moved back to his side. He talked encouragingly to him, "Hey partner, you were excited about the mattress! Look at this!"

Steve smiled weakly but did not respond. Danny gently lifted his head and placed the pillow beneath it, "How's that feel buddy?"  
"Gggoodd Daanno"  
Danny grabbed a wash cloth and wetting it he wiped down his friends' head, face, neck and chest. He could feel Steve's body heat rise as infection seemed to be setting in. He knew what he had to do…and he dreaded it.

Once he had all the supplies set out he took hold of Steve's bloodied hand. Steve saw the concern in Danny's eyes as he spoke softly, "Tell meee ppartnner"  
Danny squeezed his hand firmly as he spoke, "Buddy it looks like you've got an infection setting in. I found….."  
"Ddanny…..wwhat?"  
"I found a bottle of whiskey"  
"Iss it ggoodd stuff?"  
"What?"  
"Is itt cheap or ggood?"  
Picking up the bottle, Danny stated "Nah, it's cheap stuff"  
Steve grinned slyly, "Ssave ssome anyway ookayy?"  
Danny smiled nervously, "This is going to hurt like hell"  
Steve's hand tightened in Danny's as he said, "Do it partner…jjust ddo iit…..'sokay buddy"

Danny bent his head and sighed deeply as he composed himself. Then with one final squeeze of Steve's hand he reached for the supplies. He folded up a washcloth and placed it into Steve's mouth. He then moved down to the wound. Sitting across Steve's legs he wiped the sweat from his own browe and then he unhooked the belt buckle. The bandaging was long ago soaked through with blood but he was encouraged to see that the flow had subsided slightly.  
"Hey Steve…..good news babe, the bleeding's let up a bit…it's looking good" He looked up at Steve watching the SEAL swallow hard as beads of sweat covered his face. He had clenched his hands tightly into fists and his rate of breathing was increasing rapidily as he prepared himself for the pain to come.

As the whiskey hit the open wound, Steve's muffled screams ripped through Danny's heart. The SEAL pounded his fists down onto the mattress and his body shook as the intense pain shot through every nerve ending in his body. Keeping Steve's legs pinned, Danny placed a towel against the wound and pressing tightly he leaned over on top of his friend. With one hand on the towel he used his other arm to press down on Steve's chest. "HANG ON PARTNER, YOU'RE DOING GREAT….RELAX"

The cloth fell from Steve's mouth and he called out, "SHIT….OOOHHHH SSHITT…..DDAMN IITT HHURRTS"  
"STEVE BREATHE SLOW BABE…breathe slow…..in, out….in, out babe….. nice and slow partner"  
Steve again screamed out "OOOOOHHHHH SSHITT…"

"Relax partner, I'm here, I've got you….relax…that's it…..breathe slow" Danny eventually felt Steve's body begin to relax, "That's it Steven…you're doing great…"

"DDannyy…'m ggood….'m good" Steve closed his eyes as he continued his fight to control the pain.  
Slowly Danny moved off of Steve as he still pressed tightly on the wound. He waited a few minutes in silence and then he removed the towel. The bleeding had increased a bit and Danny took the gauze from the first aid kit and packed the wound tightly. He then bandaged it, wrapping gauze around his mid-section.

Steve's eyes were still closed and Danny moved quickly. He ran below deck, washing his hands and wetting several towels.  
When he returned he found Steve unconscious. He sat on the mattress and using a towel he cleaned Steve up, wiping the blood from his belly, sides and hands. Once done he threw that towel aside and moved up to Steve's head. Placing a hand on his forehead he was distraught at the obvious sign of fever. He wiped the SEAL's face and neck and then folding the damp cloth he placed it across his forehead. After covering him with a blanket Danny then moved a few feet away to the boat's helm.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Danny first checked the radio but the wires had been cut. A bullet had also been fired into it, totally disabling it. He then searched the helm area for the key to the boat. Unable to find it, he made sure that Steve was still out and then he moved back below deck to check for the key. He found it in the pants pocket of the dead man, the odor of his decaying flesh was quickly becoming overwhelming.

He performed another search of the cabin area hoping to find a cell phone…or anything that could help get them rescued, but he found nothing. He did find small bucket which he filled with tap water.  
He returned above deck and silently prayed as he put the key in the ignition and turned…nothing….nothing at all. He checked the fuel tank and it had been punctured leaving no gas remaining, "DAMN it"  
After performing a final search of the entire boat he found two gas tanks, both of which had been emptied.

The small clock in the boat's helm showed him that it was five thirty. Frustrated, he moved to the side of the boat and looking down he noted that the school of dolphins had encircled the boat, as if on guard, protecting them. He figured Chin should be arriving at the dock within the half hour. Hopefully he wouldn't wait too long before becoming concerned about them. He looked over at Steve noting his chest was moving rapidly under the blanket and he was now very pale...it was going to be a very long night.

He sat on the mattress next to Steve, removing the now virtually dry cloth from his forehead. Touching his head he noted his fever appeared to still be rising. He re-wet the cloth and wiped Steve's head, waking him.  
"Hey Ddanno….don'tt feel ttoo ggood partner"  
"Really? You coulda' fooled me, you look great babe"  
Steve grinned weakly, "Yeah…..I bbet. I'm thhirsty Danno"  
"Steve, you can't drink anything. Not with your belly wound partner"

"Yeah…..yeahhh…you'rre rright"  
Danny smirked, "Excuse me? Can you say that again please? Danny is right!"  
Steve chuckled but stopped quickly as his pain intensified, "Ohhhh shit…can'tt llaugh….hhurts….ooohhh shhit"  
Danny grabbed his hand squeezing firmly, "I'm sorry buddy…sorry…relax"

Steve's eyes closed and he stayed quiet for several minutes before again speaking softly, "Danny…the rradio?"  
"No…..the wires are cut and the bastard destroyed it. He dumped all the gas too. We're stuck here buddy, just me and you…and about forty dolphins"

Steve grinned, "You're going tto hhave….qquite a story for Grracie, huh"  
"Me? We're going to both have to tell her about this"  
"Dannyy…"  
"What?"  
"In ccase…."  
Danny quickly interrupted him, "No, no…..you don't even go there partner. You're going to be fine. Chin's probably on his way already"

"Danny….llisten ppartnerr…iin case I ddon't mmake it you ttell that little girl hhow mmuch…I….I love hher"  
Tears slid down both men's cheeks as Danny continued to hold his friends hand tightly. He responded softly, his voice choked with emotion, "You know I will"

"Mmy Mom…." Steve was clearly too overwhelmed to speak, his breathing was way too fast and he was struggling to pull air into his lungs.

Danny moved quickly and sitting on the mattress with his back up against the helm he pulled Steve onto his lap.  
"OOOOHHHHH GGOD…"  
"Steve…..calm down babe…..I got you, relax"  
"MMy MMom….."  
"Hey don't talk partner…..relax now….I'll talk to your Mom…..I got you now, sssshhhhhh…..relax"  
"I llovve….hher Danny…ooh God….whhy?"  
"Ssshhhhhh, I'll talk to her Steve, I'll talk to her…..ssshhhhhhhhh"  
Danny cradled his head, running his fingers through his sweat drenched hair and in just moments Steve surrendered to the pain and passed out. Danny tucked the blanket around Steve and then taking a drink of water he too closed his eyes and slept.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Chin sat on the end of the dock dangling his feet in the water. Glancing at his watch and noting it was now after seven o'clock he felt his gut churn. Something was wrong. Steve and Danny's cell phones were both rolling straight to voice mail. They would have called him or at least shot him a text if they were going to be this late. As he was debating what to do, his phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Chin, it's Catherine…is Steve with you?"  
"No…I'm at the dock and there's no sign of them. I take it you haven't heard anything from him?"

"No, I don't like this Chin"  
"Hey don't worry, at least not yet. Those two know how to take care of themselves. Why don't you meet me at the docks and we'll track the GPS on my Uncle's boat. I'll call Kono"  
"Okay…I'll be there in a few minutes"

Hanging up he then called Kono who answered on the second ring, "Hey Cuz, did they catch our dinner?"  
"I don't know…" his voice tailed off and she sensed his tension.  
"They're not back yet?"  
"No"  
"Well Danny said that Steve wasn't going to let him come back without a big one right?"  
"Yes but come on Kono….this isn't like them. They would have let me know…..unless they couldn't"  
"Chin? Are you really worried?"  
"It's a gut feeling Kono. Something's wrong.  
"Are you at the docks?"  
"Yeah…..bring your computer so we can track the boat's GPS"  
"I'm on my way"

*********** More to follow - I'm so happy for all who are following, thanks for reading! I haven't had many reviews the last couple of chapters though ? What are thinking ? ***********


	5. Chapter 5

****** CONGRATULATIONS to Alex and Malia on the birth of their baby boy. I wish them all good health and happiness ! ******

Kono and Catherine arrived within minutes of each other and they walked together over to Chin's truck.  
They worked quickly and quietly tracking the boat's GPS.  
Kono looked up from the computer, "Chin, the boat's docked"  
"Where?"  
"Here….looks like about half a mile to the east"  
"Get in. Let's go"  
Minutes later they were boarding the boat that had carried Steve and Danny out to sea hours earlier.

They spread out across the deck and in moments Kono was calling out to them.  
Catherine saw the blood as she approached, "Oh my God"  
Chin grabbed her elbow, "Calm down Catherine, we don't know anything yet"  
Kono added, "I'm going to get the blood kit from the truck" She raced off as Chin and Catherine searched the deck. As Kono left Chin's eyes scoured the area and he instantly spotted the shell casing under the nearby bench. He waited until Kono returned and then putting on rubber gloves he picked up the casing.

The ladies both looked at him as Kono asked, "Chin, what is it?"  
His concern was evident as he responded, "A shell casing"  
Catherine was shaking, "Oh God….what happened to them?"  
They said nothing more as Chin moved to check below deck while Kono began testing the blood. Catherine sat on the bench dialing Steve's cell phone, sighing as it again rolling straight to voicemail.

A few minutes later Chin returned carrying a duffel bag, "We need to get a search team together now" Opening the bag he showed them the men's guns, badges and cell phones. He looked at Kono as he dialed his phone while asking, "Anything on the blood?"

She shook her head, "It'll take a few minutes"  
Chin ran a hand through his hair as he waited for Duke to answer, "Duke? It's Chin…..we've got trouble"  
Chin explained everything he knew and as he hung up Kono stated, "The blood is Steve's"  
"Damn it…what in the hell happened here?"  
Kono looked at her cousin and her fear rose. Chin was terrified and that terrified her.  
Chin again pulled out his phone and dialed Governor Denning.

**505050505050505050505050505**

Danny slept for a very short time waking as the sun was beginning to set. Steve was still in his lap as he re-wet the cloth and again wiped down the SEAL's sweat drenched face.  
"Dddanny? Daanny?"  
"Yeah partner, I'm right here….I've got you"  
"DDanny…..wwhere'ss Cath?"  
"I'm sure she's with Chin and that they're looking for us. Girlfriend's worry you know"  
"SShe'ss nnot my girlffr…iend" Steve's body tensed in pain and Danny reached down to grab his hand tightly.  
"Relax babe…." Several seconds passed before Danny asked, "What do you mean she's not your girlfriend?"  
"We…we jjust have a tthing….that's aall"  
"Uh huh, a thing….so what are you saying? You don't love her?"  
"No….I llove her very much"  
Danny sighed "Well Steven, you like spending time with her, you sleep with her and you love her very much. Buddy let me tell something, she's your girlfriend" Danny smiled down at his grinning partner.

"Yeah…..I love hher…Danny…please ttell her that ookay?" Tears slipped down Steve's cheeks and Danny brushed them aside with his thumb as Steve continued, "And mmy Mom….."  
"Steve let's talk about her later okay?"  
"Dannoo please…I love hher bbut…..I need tto kkeep her safe but I ccan't….I ccan't…."

Steve was in intense pain and his body was shaking uncontrollably as Danny talked to him softly, "Steve squeeze my hand buddy…..relax now…I'll talk to your Mom, I'll talk to her. I need you to relax and slow down your breathing….relax…. that's it buddy, I've got you…"

"I ccan't fforgive her Danno…..wwhy can't I forgive hher? She nneeds me"  
Tears were streaming down Danny's cheeks as well as he tried to soothe his distraught friend, "Steve, don't talk okay. I need you to listen to me. She hurt you so deeply and I'm so sorry babe but right now you need to calm down or you're going to hurt yourself"

After several moments, Steve spoke softly "'M ssoo thirsty"  
"I can wet your lips Steve, but you can't drink…..not yet"  
"You'rre ttough partner"  
"Not as tough as you Superman" Grabbing a clean cloth Danny wet it with a bottle of water and he dabbed at Steve's parched lips.

When done he spoke, his voice filled with both physical and emotional pain "Danny…promise mee yyou'll watch out ffor her"  
Danny's voice choked with emotion, "You know I will"  
Steve's grip tightened in his hand as he softly said, "Thank yyou Danno"  
"I need you to sleep now okay? Everything's going to be okay….Chin and Kono will be here soon"  
"Ohh yyeah….ddid ya talked to ttthem?"  
Danny caressed Steve's cheek, "Ssshhhhhh babe…just relax now and sleep"  
"Tell Cchin tto hhurry 'k"  
"I will partner, I will….ssshhhhhhhhh"

Danny continued to talk soothingly and soon Steve was back under. He tucked the blankets tightly around the injured man and then he too, closed his eyes.

**505050505050505050505050505**

It was about eight thirty when Duke arrived at the docks along with four HPD officers and a crime lab unit.  
The officers and lab techs took over the scene as Duke moved off the boat with Chin, Kono and Catherine.  
Duke looked seriously at the trio as Chin filled him in on the details ending with "Governor Denning is sending an Army Medevac unit, it should be here any minute. Duke, can you handle the scene here and figure out who's behind this?"

"Of course I will"  
They all turned their attention to the skies as not one, but two Army Medevac Choppers came into view. They landed in an open field across from the docks and the three friends raced over to them. After quick introductions Chin showed the men the boats GPS. Knowing where the boat had been they all boarded the lead chopper and as Duke watched from the docked boat the choppers moved towards the setting sun.

**505050505050505050505050505**

It was dark, but it was still and quiet and Danny had no problem hearing the approaching choppers. "Hey partner! You hear that?"

Steve's eyes opened as he responded weakly, "Whhat Dddanno?"  
"LISTEN! LISTEN BUDDY! It's a chopper babe, help is here! I've got to move you now, okay?"  
"Yeeah…'m ggood"  
Steve moaned in pain as Danny slid out from underneath him, "Sorry partner"  
"I'mm….. good Danno…."  
"You hang on Steve, I'll be right back" After a final squeeze of his friend's shoulder Danny moved to the middle of the boat and looked up into the darkened skies.

Moments later he spotted the searchlights drawing near. "Thank God, oh thank God"  
The search lights scanned the water as the choppers slowly approached. As the lights hit the boat Danny waved his arms frantically, "WE'RE HERE, WE'RE HERE!"

In the lights he could see Chin leaning from the open chopper as it hovered above. Danny watched as two medics quickly began repelling from the chopper. As they landed on the deck of the boat Danny led them to Steve's side. The choppers trained their spotlights on the men as they moved and up in the chopper Catherine let out a gasp at the sight of her prone lover. He was horribly still and deathly pale. They watched from afar as the medics pulled the blanket from his body showing the blood soaked bandages covering his abdomen.

Danny held his partners hand and leaned close to his ear talking to him as the medics worked efficiently checking the wound and hooking him up with IV fluids and an oxygen mask. "You're doing great partner. These guys are taking good care of you"

"Dannyy….." He brought his free hand up to the mask trying to pull it away as Danny grabbed it, stopping him.  
"Hey, hey...no babe, leave it on. Don't try to talk. I can see Chin up there in the chopper"  
One of the medics added, "There are two women up there also"  
"You hear that Steve? Catherine and Kono are here too. All you need to do is relax and let these guys do their job okay?"

Steve mumbled in agreement and closed his eyes. Using a damp cloth Danny wiped his forehead as he turned his gaze towards the medics. "How's he look?"

"His blood pressure is low and there are definite signs of infection. He's lost a lot of blood"  
Danny looked over to see another medic landing on the deck with a transport cage to carry Steve. The four men worked in unison lifting and securing him into it. Less than twenty minutes after the rescuers had landed on the deck Steve was being lifted into the air and up into the chopper. As they waited to be taken up, Danny gave the medics details on what had happened. They also asked for Steve's blood type and medical history which Danny provided to them.

As Steve was moved onto the chopper, Cath, Chin and Kono stood to the side watching in amazement as the two remaining medics worked to stabilize him.  
He was in obvious pain and one of the medics turned to the women, "Can one of you try to calm him?"  
Catherine moved quickly to Steve's side, "Honey, it's Cath….can you hear me?"  
She was tenderly stroking his cheek as he opened his eyes slowly.  
He smiled weakly, his voice muffled by the mask, "Hey…...baby…...DDanno ccaugght a big one….but they ttook the boat…"

"Don't talk now sweetheart. We need you to relax, don't talk"  
"Ccath…I love yyou"  
"I love you too baby, ssshhhhhhhhhh"

As Danny came on board, Kono embraced him as Chin spoke, "Are you okay brah?"  
"Now I am buddy. How's he doing?"  
"They're trying to stabilize him"  
As the medics continued to work on Steve including starting a blood transfusion the chopper began to lift away. Looking down at the boat and surrounding waters the detectives watched the dolphins leaping in and out of the water as they still ptrotectively surrounded the vessel.  
Kono said softly, "Oh my God, look at that"  
Danny smiled adding, "Have I got things to tell you"

They all turned their attention back to Steve as the choppers sped through the dark Hawaii night towards the hospital.

*********** Much more to follow – hope you're enjoying ! ************


	6. Chapter 6

Within fifteen minutes the chopper had landed on the roof of Hawaiian Medical Center where a Doctor and three orderlies were waiting with a stretcher. Steve was unconscious as he was moved from the chopper. Danny gave Doctor Esparza the details and the Doctor informed them that he would meet up with them in the waiting room after he examined Steve.

The four then made their way to the waiting room. Danny was still shirtless and shoeless and his body was covered in goosebumps as the coolness of the air-conditioned hospital hit his sunburned flesh.

As Catherine went to get them all coffee, Kono excused herself. She returned a few minutes later with a blanket that she threw over Danny's shoulders. He smiled up at her, "Thank You"

Cath and Kono then left the two men, going to the gift shop and restaurant.  
As Danny sipped the hot coffee his hands shook. Chin looked at him, "You okay Danny?"  
"Yeah, just a little chilled. How did you find us so fast Chin?"  
"We tracked the GPS on my Uncle's boat and found it docked"  
Danny interrupted him, "Did you catch the shooter?"

"No, the boat was abandoned. We found the bag with your phones, guns and badges…..then we found the shell casing and Steve's blood…..we were scared to death man. The thought of you two floating in the water all night…..the thought of you guys becoming man-sushi….."

"Man sushi! You know what brother, you don't know how close that truly came from happening"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I'll tell you everything. Would you mind getting me some more coffee first?"  
"Sure" Chin moved to the vending machine and as he was returning to the table the Doctor was entering the room.

He moved over to their table, shaking their hands and introducing himself as Doctor Reno Esparza.  
"Sit, please sit" Chin handed the coffee to Danny as he sat and the Doctor continued, "Your friend is doing well. He was quite dehydrated and we're also giving him a second blood transfusion. We should have him in surgery within the half hour"

"Can I see him?"  
"No, I've given him meds to keep him under"  
"How bad is the infection Doc?"  
"It's bad….Danny, I know you're worried about the care you gave him but you did everything you could under the circumstances. Using the alcohol did help. You did what you had to do"

Danny sat with his face in his hands, elbows on the table as Chin asked, "So he's going to be okay Doc?"  
"From the initial x-rays I don't believe there is any organ damage"  
Danny looked up "Really?"  
"Of course, we won't know for certain until I open him up but from what I can see from preliminary tests, I'm very optimistic"  
Smiling, Danny said softly, "Oh thank God…..thank God"  
Doctor Esparza shook the men's hands and then left them.

Chin reached over and grabbed Danny's forearm, "This is great news buddy"  
"Yes, it is….God Chin, he's hurting so bad"  
"Hey you heard the Doctor…..you did what you had to do"  
"I don't mean his physical pain brother. This bullshit with his Mother is eating him alive"  
"I know. What can we do for him?"  
"Jesus Chin, I don't know. He's confused. He loves her, he's happy she's alive….but he wants….he needs answers and she's keeping something from him. She's playing fucking head games with him and it's gotta stop"

They stopped talking as the girls returned carrying food and a bag from the gift shop that Kono handed to Danny, "Here you go brah"  
Danny opened the bag pulling out a grey sweatshirt with the logo of the Hawaii Warriors college football team and a cheap pair of flip flops. Danny smiled, "Thank you my friend"  
"I figured you'd like the sweatshirt, but sorry... they didn't have much of a shoe department"

"They're perfect Kono. The Doc just left. They're prepping Steve for surgery but everything looks good. He's pretty sure there's no organ damage….the Doc is very optimistic"  
Kono smiled broadly, "That's great…..wow, that's great!"  
Catherine moved over and leaning down she kissed Danny's forehead and embraced him, "Thank you Danny. Thank you for caring for him, for loving him"

"It's not the easiest job in the world Catherine, you do know that"  
She chuckled as she added, "Oh yes, I know that"  
"He loves you very much"  
"I know Danny…..and I love him"  
"Good….my dear that is very, very good to hear"  
Kono chimed in, "We picked up some sandwiches, fruit and chips"  
"Sounds great, I'm starving. I should go wash up first though" He stood from the table and draping the blanket over the back of the chair he slipped on the flip flops and taking the sweatshirt he moved to a bathroom down the hall.

While Danny was gone Chin called Duke to give him an update and the officer let him know that they were still processing the crime scene and that they would touch base in a couple of hours.

**50505050505050505050505050**

When Danny returned a few minutes later the four all sat at the table and ate as he told then everything that had transpired over the last few hours. He told them about Steve's childlike giddiness as he pulled in the big 'tunie-fish'. He told of the man adrift on the dinghy and of the terror he felt as he watched Steve be shot and catapulted over the edge into the Ocean. He spoke of his struggle to get his injured friend into the small dinghy and of tending to his wound with no supplies other than the whiskey. And he spoke of the encounter with the shark and then the dolphins…

Kono grinned, "Wow, that's amazing Danny"  
"We wouldn't be here without those dolphins, I know that. That shark was circling us, Steve's blood was in the water"  
Chin smiled, "Gracie's going to love this"  
They sat chatting while they ate and about three hours after their arrival at the hospital the Doctor returned to the waiting room.

"It's over. Steve is going to be fine"  
Catherine was shaking with relief as she fell into Danny's embrace.  
Danny spoke for them all, "Thank You Doc…oh my God, thank you. So, there was no organ damage?"

"No, he was very lucky. There was a lot of vascular damage but we were able to get him stitched up fairly quickly. He's had four blood transfusions and he's going to be very weak for two to three days. The infection is my main concern but I was able to clean him up well and we have him on heavy antibiotics. The bullet was quite deep and there was a lot of muscle damage so he'll be in quite a bit of pain for a while but I expect him to fully recover. Do you have any questions for me?"

He looked at the ecstatic faces of the four friends as Danny simply stated, "When can we see him?"  
"He'll be in his room in about an hour. You can all stay as long as you'd like. The Nurses will be monitoring him closely throughout the night and I'll stop in tomorrow morning to check on him"

Danny shook the Doctor's hand, "Thank you Doc"  
The others shook his hand as well and after the Doctor left they sat back down and Chin placed a call to Duke.  
"Duke, brother he's going to make it. Do you have anything for us yet?"

"Yes, I was just about to call you. The dead man is Al Burgess, the boat owner. He's a successful businessman, owner of several car detailing shops. We found a fingerprint on the shell casing that matched several fingerprints on Burgess' boat. They belong to a man named Gil Scates. We're searching for a connection between the two men but we've already got Scates in custody. He was home and he surrendered without incident. I figured you or Danny may want to lead the interrogation"

"Yes, I definitely want to do it. Anything else?"  
"I've got men at the Burgess home now interviewing his wife. I've got officers driving to the hospital now with Steve's and your trucks'. They should be there in about ten minutes. Do you want us to book Scates?"

"No, keep him sweating. I'll be there within the hour"  
"Got it Chin"  
"Duke, thank you"  
Hanging up he filled the others in on HPD's progress and the group decided that Chin and Kono would handle the case while Danny and Catherine would remain with Steve.

*************** More to Follow ****************


	7. Chapter 7

This is in response to the **'ANONYMOUS' guest** who reviewed and obviously does not like my writing style.  
Since you choose to read and hit, giving me no other way to respond to you, I will do so this way.  
This is a 'fan fiction' site which enables us to write the characters as we choose - that is the point!  
We do not get paid to write, we write for enjoyment. If you don't like my style, please don't read!

I've corresponded with other writers on the site who eventually quit writing because of negative attacks and that's really a shame. Being you have no user name, I assume you do not write on the site. Please feel free to sign up and share with us your ideas and expert writing skills because I promise you, as you state, it is not easy.

I find it relaxing to write and only wish I had more time to do so. I appreciate that many people read my stories and seem to enjoy them as the feedback I receive is typically very positive. I do tend to write "whump" stories and stories about physical or emotional turmoil. It happens to be the type of story I enjoy writing and since I do not get paid to write a "script", my stories will continue to be written like this. So if you don't like…please don't read.

There is nothing wrong with constructive criticism but your reviews are nothing but negative attacks. There are many other writers you can read. I would greatly appreciate if you would simply avoid my stories since you find them so 'annoying'

And to those who enjoy my stories, thank you for the support. Your comments do provide motivation to keep writing.

To all of you looking for a chapter to read, a new one will post soon. I simply felt the need to defend myself.


	8. Chapter 8

******** I have been working very long hours the last few weeks but I really wanted to get this chapter out ! First though, WOW - THANK YOU ALL for reading and for the amazing amount of positive posts you have sent my way. I love to write and really felt attacked by that anonymous post. Your feedback has been overwhelming and I have been smiling all day ! I had never written anything until I started writing on this site ten months ago and knowing that people enjoy your efforts really means a lot, so thank you and I hope you like where I go with this ! HAPPY READING ! **********

**50505050505050505050505050**

Danny and Catherine were brought to Steve's room and allowed to wait for him. He was wheeled in about half an hour later. He was conscious but very groggy and very, very loopy.  
He was giggling as the orderlies lifted him from the stretcher moving him onto the bed.  
Catherine grinned as she looked at Danny asking softly, "What's so funny?"  
Danny put his arm around her shoulders, "Do you think I can figure him out?"  
They both smiled as they moved to the bedside. Steve's eyes were closed and he was mumbling incoherently and giggling softly.

Danny moved to the far side of the bed as the Nurse was just finishing up. "My name is Shannon. I'll be on duty all night. I'll stop in every half hour or so to check on him but if you need anything just hit the call button"

Danny nodded to her, "Thank You Shannon" He looked at the beeping machines surrounding the bed noting that his vitals looked good. There were three IV's flowing into his right hand and he was hooked up to a nasal cannula. A bag hung from the side of the bed holding his urine.

As Catherine stroked his cheek, he opened his eyes wide and smiled saying loudly, "Hey baby…what are you doin' here?"  
Danny brought his hand to his face, covering his mouth as he tried unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh. Steve was obviously still very high from the drugs and his words were horribly slurred.

Catherine spoke soothingly, "Well I'm here to take care of you?"  
"Oh yeah? Well come here then" He reached an arm up and cupping his hand behind Catherine's head he pulled her down and kissed her.  
Danny waited several seconds before attempting to get his partner's attention, "Uhh…ummmm, I'd tell you to get a room partner but you're already in one"

As Cath pulled away from him she said softly, "We're not alone"  
Steve turned and as their eyes met Danny laughed, "You aren't feeling a thing are you buddy?"  
"Nope…..I'm not! Did you tell Cath about your tunie fish Danno?" He turned back to his lady, "It's HUGE Cath!"  
She smiled at him "Yes that's what Danny told me"  
"Cath, you're really beautiful you know that?"  
"Well thank you sailor, you're not too bad yourself"

Steve tried to push himself up as Danny reached over pushing him back onto the pillow as he spoke firmly, "Okay, enough Superman, relax now"  
"I feel fine Danno, really"  
"Well you won't be fine once the drugs wear off so knock it off will you"  
Steve was still giggling as he turned back to Catherine who added, "Listen to your partner now"  
"Danno…Danno worries too much"

Danny threw his hands up into the air, "Yes, yes Steven I worry. I worry because you're a danger magnet"  
"A danger magnet? Are you saying this was my fault?"  
"Well no but partner you gotta admit danger seems to find you wherever you go"  
"It's called excitement Daniel! Reeling in that tuna! The shark!"  
"THE SHARK! ALMOST GETTING EATEN BY A SHARK IS EXCITEMENT! Catherine, I've been telling you for three years now…... HE'S INSANE!"  
Catherine grinned as she listened to the banter.  
"Danny, are you saying that you don't want to be around me?"  
"You're my partner and I love you. I've got to be around you….…to…to keep you safe. That's my job"  
Steve grinned, "And you're very good at it Danny. I love you too...Hey, thank you"  
They were now all smiling as Danny added, "You're welcome"  
Moments later Steve's eyes closed and the drugs took him back under.

Danny left Steve in Catherine's capable hands and went home to shower and change.  
As he was dressing he saw a message had come in on his phone. Opening up the text he laughed as he saw the face of shooter they had encountered earlier that day along with a humorous message from Kono, _'Is this the big one that got away?'_

**50505050505050505050505050**

On his way back to the hospital a short time later he dialed Kono.  
"Hey Danny, how's he doing?"  
"He's stable. I went home to shower and I'm on my way back there now. He's in his room and he was sleeping when I left. Catherine's with him"

"Has he been awake at all?"  
"Oh yeah. He was pretty doped up and feeling no pain. He'll probably sleep through the night now"  
"Did you get my text?"  
"Uhhhh yes, cute my dear, real cute. Yes Scates is the shooter but I did actually catch the big one!"  
"Yeah we saw that. Did you pull that big boy in all by yourself?"  
"Now what do you mean by that? Of course I did. SuperSeal is not the only one who can fish"  
"Well just so you know, we dropped your catch off with Kamekona and he'll keep it on ice for you"  
"Wonderful, thank you. We'll all have a good meal once we get Steven home. So how's it going over there?"  
"We didn't get much out of Scates. Duke is booking him now and we're waiting on the detectives to return from the Burgess home. Do you need us up at the hospital tonight?"

"No like I said, he'll probably sleep all night. I'll spend the night with him and I'm fairly certain Catherine won't be leaving"  
"We'll call you once we have something"  
"As long as Scates is in custody make sure you both get some sleep"  
"We will. Tell him we love him brah"  
"Will do Kono. Good night"

As he expected Steve slept through the night. He and Catherine both slept in chairs at his bedside and he woke a little after seven to the sound of Steve's phone vibrating on the food tray next to him. He grabbed the phone and moved over to the window so not to wake Steve.  
"Hello?"  
"Who's this?"  
"Doris? Is that you?"  
"Who is this? I need to talk to my son"  
"Doris, it's Danny. Where are you?"  
"I'm at Steve's house. He didn't come home all night. Can I talk to him please?"  
"Uh no, no you can't right now"  
"Why not? Is he alright? What's happened?"  
"Whoa, slow down Doris. He's going to be okay but I need to talk to you. I'll be there in twenty minutes"  
"Danny STOP! What has happened to my son?"

Danny struggled to remain calm and quiet as he responding firmly, "I will tell you everything when I get there. He's okay, I promise. Will you please just stay put and I'll be there in a few minutes"  
"Yes…I'll be here"

Danny hung up and then he motioned to Catherine to join him as they moved into the hallway.  
"Doris?"  
"Yeah…She's at the house. I'm going to go talk to her now. It's time to end the games Cath. He deserves answers"  
"Danny, are you sure you want to do this?"  
"I don't WANT to, but I have to. We've talked Cath. Her showing up like this is eating him alive. He loves her, he's happy she's alive and he wants to protect her but it's time she told him everything"

Catherine brought a hand to her face, "Danny, I don't want to see him hurt. What can she be hiding"  
Danny took hold of her hand, "Catherine, he's already been hurt and until she comes clean he's going to continue to be hurt"  
"I know"  
"I love him too Cath, trust me okay"  
She hugged him adding softly, "What do you want me to tell him if he asks where you are?"  
"We need to keep him calm. For now…just tell him I had to run an errand. Don't tell him she's back"  
"Okay….I do trust you Danny"  
He kissed her cheek and quietly said "Thank You, take care of him"  
Catherine watched Danny until he entered the elevator and then she returned back to her lover's side and kissing him on the forehead she sat back down, holding his hand in hers.

********** Hope you liked it - next up, Danny and Doris…. ************


	9. Chapter 9

Danny pulled into Steve's driveway and made his way across the sidewalk towards the front door. As his hand touched the doorknob he pulled it back as if it had burned him. He smiled to himself as he pictured his partners' irritated face in his mind and he could hear the SEAL rant, _'Don't you ever knock?'_ He sighed as he knocked, something he rarely….if ever did at the McGarrett home.

In moments the door opened and he stood facing Doris. "Come in Danny" She stepped aside and they moved into the living room. "Danny please…..what's happened to Steve?"  
"He was shot, but he's going to be okay. The surgery went well and he's resting comfortably"  
"Shot? When? Did you catch who did it Danny?"

It was very obvious that Doris was extremely distraught and Danny tried to calm her down, "Doris calm down please. Do you have any coffee on?"  
"Of course, come on"  
They moved into the kitchen and as she poured his coffee she asked, "Cream or sugar?"  
"No…..no black please….thank you"  
Once she was seated at the table facing him, Danny told her everything about their boating ordeal.

She then spoke, "Thank you Danny. Thank you for taking care of him. The Doctor says he's going to be alright then?"  
"He's still battling an infection but he's feeling better and the Doc is very optimistic. He should be home in a couple of days"  
With that, Doris pushed away from the table and stood "Well let's go. I need to see my son"

"No Doris. I can't take you to him….or should I say, I WON'T take you to him"  
"Oh you won't? And tell me Daniel, just who in the hell do you think you are to keep me from my son!"  
Danny remained seated and a smirk crossed his face as he sat forward in his chair, his steely blue eyes meeting Doris' glare. "Who am I? You want to know who I am? I'm your son's partner and best friend and if you'd have been in his life, you'd know that"

"Fine, you're his partner, his friend but I'M HIS MOM!"  
"Doris, with all due respect you gave up that title long ago. You're his Mother, you gave birth to him…..but you stopped being his Mom twenty years ago"  
"HOW DARE YOU!"

Danny interrupted, his voice beginning to rise, "No Doris, HOW DARE YOU! You show up in his life after TWO DECADES and you just expect him to open his arms to you? What do you even know about Steve? He was a fifteen year old boy when you abandoned him…"  
"I didn't ABANDON him?"  
"WHAT? Can I ask what color the sky is in your crazy world? In the dictionary the definition of abandonment has your picture right next to it!"

"You'll never understand, you can't possibly understand. I did what I had to do"  
"I can't? I'm sorry lady but I have a daughter and I CAN understand. I would NEVER leave my daughter, not for ANY reason"  
"Not even to keep her alive?"

"There had to be another way. There had to be. What about witness protection Doris? Don't you understand what you did to him?" Danny blinked back tears as he fought to maintain his composure. "A few weeks after we met he told me about that day Doris. Has he ever told you how he felt, how his world collapsed?"

"Stop….stop please. I don't want to hear this"  
"Well that's too damn bad because you need to hear it. SIT DOWN DORIS!"  
She had turned her back on him and he waited patiently. After several minutes she moved to the table and sat facing the blonde detective, "Okay… go ahead, lay into me. I'm ready"

"I'm not here to hurt you Doris, I'm here to protect Steve. I just want you to listen to what I know. Now before I go on, you need to know that he loves you very very much and he is unbelievably happy that you are alive and that you are here. He's afraid for you, and he will do anything he can do to keep you safe"

"I can take care of myself"  
"Well you better change that mindset right away. You left a fifteen year old boy, but you're returning to a thirty five year old man and may I add, not a 'normal' thirty five year old man. Hell, he thinks it's his duty to protect the entire State of Hawaii himself"

Danny was relieved to see a small smile cross the older woman's face. As much as he distrusted this woman, Steve did love her and he would do whatever he could to help repair their relationship. But if Steve was hurt by her again he would be there to help him pick up the pieces because that's what partners, friends…...and family do for each other.

"We were working an emotional case and we had to tell a Mother and Father that their kidnapped son had been killed. We were talking about how difficult it is relaying that heartbreaking news and how it never gets any easier to do. Steve was driving and without even turning to look at me he told me about the day the police showed up at the door to inform them of your death. He said he knew it before they even spoke…I guess it's something your eyes just can't hide. He told me about how that moment changed his life and made him the man he is today. Not that that's a bad thing because he's probably the finest man I've ever known. But he's suffered Doris, he's suffered greatly in becoming that man. Your husband sent him away, separating him from his sister as well. He didn't just lose you, he lost his entire family. He was fifteen, scared and isolated. He turned to the military for support and guidance and the Navy became his family. He excelled. From everything I've seen and heard there are few if any men better at being a SEAL than Steve. He'll tell you he's loved every man, every brother he ever served with, but Doris the cost has been immense. He has lost thirteen brothers, holding most of them in his arms as they drew their last breath. And every one of those deaths haunt him. I have seen him in the throes of intense, brutal nightmares. I know him well enough to sense when one may be coming on. He'll get more withdrawn for a couple of days and get moody. I try to stay around him more during these times and he's finally quit fighting me on that" Danny chuckled softly and continued, "I met him when I was leading the case to solve your husband's murder. Not only did he mourn his Father but he felt he had not been a good son. He hadn't spent much time with John after your death and he struggled with severe guilt over that. He became almost obsessive with investigating the death and eventually he discovered that Wo-Fat was behind it and as the evidence mounted it also led to the conclusion that Wo-Fat was responsible for your death as well. He has spent the last three plus years searching for that low-life. Wo-Fat has even kidnapped and tortured him"

Doris gasped, "Oh my God...I didn't know that" She brought a quivering hand to her lips as tears slid down her cheeks. Danny went into the kitchen and returned with napkins for her and he waited a few minutes before concluding. "Doris, your son is one the finest men I've ever known and I love and respect him deeply. You should be very proud of the man he's become. Whatever you're keeping from him, you have to come clean. If you want any relationship with him it has to be based on trust and honesty"

She spoke through her tears, "You don't understand Danny, he'll never be able to forgive me for what I've done. I can never forgive myself…..oh God I should never have come back"

"But you did….and he deserves answers Doris. No matter what they are he deserves answers, he deserves the truth. This is eating him alive inside"  
"He's my baby….I love him…please believe me Danny, I never meant to hurt him or Mary…I love my babies"

"I'm begging you Doris, tell him….tell him everything. No matter what it is, no matter what the outcome…..there's no turning back now. Twenty years ago you made a decision that almost destroyed him. Please don't do that to him again"

Doris stood up and without saying a word she walked out onto the deck. Danny moved into the kitchen and after pouring himself another cup of coffee he returned to the table and waited. Doris came back inside about twenty minutes later and sat facing him.

"I needed to come back….I can't run any longer. I have to stop running from my mistakes as well though. I'll tell him everything, no more secrets. I hope to God that he can find it in his heart to forgive me"  
Danny reached across the table and took her hand in his, "I hope so too Doris, for both your sakes"  
"Promise me something"  
"What is it?"  
"He's going to be very upset. Please, promise me you'll be there for him"  
"You know I will be"

"So, does he know I'm back in town?"  
"No and I don't think I should tell him yet. He needs to stay calm and battle the infection"  
"I agree. I'll check into the Hilton until you feel he's ready to talk" Her voice was shaking with emotion, "Will you keep me posted on his condition?"  
"I'll call you every day"

The two stood and embraced and as they parted, Doris took the detective's face in her hands and kissed him.  
"Danny, thank you….thank you for caring enough for Steve to be honest with me. And to answer your question, I could not possibly be any prouder of him"  
"Things will turn out for the best Doris"  
"I hope so young man"  
"Would you like a lift to the Hilton"  
"That would be great, thank you"  
"You're welcome"  
They smiled softly at each other and then after she got her bags together and Danny grabbed some clothes for Steve, they left the home.

After checking Doris into the Hilton, Danny made his way back to the hospital. He was very glad he had confronted Doris but as he drove he had a horrible gut feeling that whatever she was going to tell Steve was going to devastate him.

************* Hope you are still enjoying – much more to follow ***************


	10. Chapter 10

As Danny neared the hospital he dialed Chin, "Hey brother Good Morning"  
"Morning Danny, how's the Boss?"  
"I'm on my way back to the hospital now. Doris is back, she called a couple of hours ago"  
"Where is she? Or better yet, where has she been?"  
"I didn't ask where she's been but I just dropped her off at the Hilton"  
"So…..what did you say to her?"  
"I laid into her pretty hard Chin, but I'm not going to sit by and watch her hurt him….not again"  
"She needed to hear it brother. Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. She promised she'd tell him everything but whatever it is, its got her terrified Chin"  
"That doesn't sound good"  
"No…..I have a feeling the hurt our boy's felt so far is nothing compared to what's ahead of him. I hate this"  
"He's strong Danny. Whatever it is, he'll be okay"  
"I know. It doesn't seem fair though does it?"  
"No, but Steve would be the first one to tell you that life's not fair"  
"We'll be there for him…..really that's all we can do. So what have you two found out?"

"Kono and I are on our way to the HPD now to talk to Scates again. According to the officers, Mrs. Burgess identified Scates as an ex-employee of her husbands. He was fired three months ago after being accused by three co-workers of sexual harassment"

"So this was purely vengeance"  
"That's what we're thinking"  
"Okay good. Are you going to come up to the hospital when you're done?"  
"Yes, why don't you plan on us bringing up lunch for everyone"  
"Sounds great brother, Thank You"

It was a little after nine when Danny re-entered Steve's room. He was sleeping and Catherine walked with him over to the window. She asked quietly, "How did it go?"  
"She's feisty…the apple doesn't fall far from the tree" He chuckled, "It was a little contentious, but she listened. She agreed to stay at the Hilton until he's well enough to see her so let's not mention this yet okay?"

"Yes, yes I agree. Did she explain anything to you?"  
"No, but she agreed to tell Steve everything and Catherine she's very worried it. She says he'll never forgive her"  
"Any clues at all?"  
"Nothing"  
They were interrupted as Steve's weak voice came from the bed. "Hey what's the big secret?"  
Both were smiling as they moved towards the bed. Danny reached out and grasped Steve's extended hand, "No secrets. You're looking and 'sounding' better this morning. How do you feel?"

"Well…..I don't think I should work today Danno"  
"Good call partner. So how are you, really?"  
"I'm alright, thanks to you"  
"It was nothing, that's what partners are for"

"So Danny, fill me in will you"  
Danny told Steve everything that had happened on the boat and all he knew about Scates and Burgess, finishing with the news that Chin and Kono would be up in a few hours.

**50505050505050505050505050**

The three visited, with Steve dozing periodically until the Doctor arrived at about ten thirty to examine him.  
He checked his temperature, vitals and re-bandaged the wound, "Everything's looking good Mr. McGarrett, how do you feel?"  
"Pretty good Doc, just very tired"  
"That's not surprising. You lost a lot of blood. Your temperature is slightly elevated so I'll keep you on the IV antibiotics for another day or two. I'll remove the IV lines for the blood transfusions and the fluids. I'll also remove the catheter and we'll try to get you up and about today. Don't overdo it though. The bathroom and back….maybe all the way to the window, but no more than that today, do you hear me?"

"Yes sir. So you think I can be out of here soon then?"  
"You'll be our guest at least two to three days. It all depends on your fever, so don't push it. Do you have any questions?"  
"No. Thank you Doctor"  
Danny and Catherine left the room while the Doctor removed the catheter and IV's and then they returned to his bedside.

Steve again snoozed and a little before noon he woke and turned to Danny, "Could you help me to the bathroom Danny?"  
"Yeah, sure"  
Catherine asked, "Can I help?"  
Danny responded, "Can you help with the IV pole?"  
"Sure"  
Danny pulled back the blankets and then grasping Steve's hand and placing his other hand behind his friends' shoulders he pulled him to a sitting position. Steve painfully sucked in his breath as Danny asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good"  
"Just take your time buddy" Danny swung Steve's legs over the edge of the bed and Catherine knelt down to put slippers onto his feet. She stood and after kissing him tenderly she stepped aside as Danny took hold of Steve's forearms and slowly pulled him to his feet. He swayed slightly as Danny held his arms firmly saying, "Okay, now relax Steve…..."

Steve was shaking and his eyes were closed as he said softly, "I'm dizzy"  
As Danny supported his body Catherine leaned in close. His head was bent forward and she placed her forehead against his, "Relax baby, there's no hurry. We've got you"  
It took a couple of minutes for his body to settle and then lifting his head he kissed Cath's cheek and said, "Let's go"  
He leaned heavily against Danny as Cath stood on his other side holding his elbow and pushing the IV pole as they moved gingerly towards the bathroom.

The short excursion totally wore the SEAL out and within moments of getting back into bed he was sleeping.  
As Catherine sat at Steve's side, Danny moved to the window calling Doris and Governor Denning with updates.

The SEAL woke to the commotion of Chin and Kono arriving a couple of hours later armed with a lunch of soup and deli sandwiches. Danny raised the bed moving Steve to a sitting position and as they ate Chin told them everything about the case.  
"Scates confessed to everything. He managed one of Burgess' shops for five years and over a six month span three female employees accused him of sexual harassment. Each incident was more serious than the previous one and the final accusation was for attempted rape and he's due in court next month on that charge"

Danny spoke up, "Why wasn't he in prison?"  
"He had a clean record before this and he made bail"  
The Jersey detective was clearly angry, "So this asshole makes bail and his crimes continue to escalate. He murders Burgess and almost kills Steve. What the fuck is wrong with this picture!"

Steve spoke softly, "Danny, brother calm down. You know they couldn't hold him. The system is not perfect. You know if he had no record they had to offer bail. He was accused, not convicted"  
Danny shook his head in frustration, "I know, I know…"  
Chin continued, "He couldn't find work and he felt his life was over. The last couple of months his anger and hatred for Burgess grew and he blamed him for his downfall. He insists he's innocent and the women's claims are all false. He felt that with Burgess firing him instead of standing by his side that any jury would see that as a sign of his guilt and he decided to make Burgess pay. He claims he initially was going to torch one of the shops but then one morning he saw an ad in the paper showing that Burgess was selling his boat. His anger had been growing more intense every day and when he saw that ad he instantly decided to kill him. He set up a meeting using a fake name and he was actually on board waiting for Burgess when he arrived. According to Scates, Burgess knew he was going to be killed and he pleaded for his life. Scates had cut the radio wires immediately and once they were about fifty miles from shore he said things happened quickly. Once the boat was stopped he said Burgess lunged at him. He fired six shots, three striking Burgess and the other three were wild. One hit the radio and the other two punctured the fuel tank. Burgess was dead and Scates drug his body below deck. His plans were to drive the boat back to the docks. Having been a manager in the business he had spent time on the boat before so figured he could explain away his fingerprints being on the boat and he had used a fake name in scheduling the meeting. He recovered all the shell casings and cleaned the blood off the deck, throwing the casings and towels overboard. By the time he was ready to start the boat up the fuel tank was drained and he decided to leave in the dinghy. He didn't realize how inadequate the dinghy was on the open waters and soon that fuel was gone as well"

Steve looked to Chin, "So it sounds like he thought he had an airtight alibi, what made him confess?"  
"He forgot to get rid of the shell casing from shooting you so we had his fingerprint and once we told him who you and Danny were he realized the game was up"

Steve looked at Chin and Kono, "Thank you both for all your hard work on this. You are both amazing professionals and I'm so grateful to have you on our team"

Kono smiled as she said, "You just said it all Boss….'our team'. We're family and we're so thankful you both are okay"  
They all smiled as Chin added, "Amen cous"

**50505050505050505050505050**

The next day Steve's fever broke and the Doctor removed the IV, transitioning him to oral antibiotics and it was determined that he could be released the next day.

A short time later as Steve was napping it was decided that Danny would talk to him about his Mother.  
Everyone left and Danny sat at the bedside waiting for Steve to wake.

******** MUCH MORE TO FOLLOW – next up, Steve gets answers. Can his Five-0 Ohana bring him peace ? ******  
**


	11. Chapter 11

******* THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER, ROUND 1 OF THE STEVE AND DORIS CONFRONTATION – HOPE YOU ENJOY *******

Steve slept about an hour and as he opened his eyes his attention turned to the television show that had Danny totally engrossed.  
"You gotta be kidding me?"  
"Huh? Hey you were right Steve"  
Steve chuckled as he looked in amazement at his partner who was watching a documentary on sharks on the Discovery Channel.  
Danny smiled, "See! Hit him in the eyes, you were right!"  
"Of course I was right! You doubted me?"  
"They're replaying this on Saturday night and I'm going to make sure Gracie sees this"

Steve smiled, "Hey where is everybody?"  
"They took off for a while so I could talk to you"  
"Talk to me? Is everything okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah…I was thinking we could go outside"  
"Some fresh air sounds great. I should use the head first"  
"Okay" Danny helped him out of bed and while Steve was in the bathroom he got wheelchair ready.

Minutes later Steve was in the chair and covered with a blanket as Danny wheeled him into the hospital courtyard.  
Danny sat on a bench facing his partner and Steve looked at him with concern, "Danny, what is it? Is the Doc not telling me something?"  
"No, no…..God Steve no. It's nothing like that"  
"Then tell me partner"  
"Steve, it's your Mom. She's back"  
"Okay. Is she alright?"  
"Yes. She's fine. She called your phone Monday morning looking for you. I went and had a little talk with her"  
"And?"  
"Steve, I'll admit that I was a little bit hard on her but I'm tired of this partner. I'm tired of Joe and I'm tired of Doris….."  
Steve sat stone-faced saying, "Okay….go on"  
"I'm tired of them playing mind games with you partner. You don't deserve this crap and it's got to end….and I told her so"

"What did she say?"  
"Well she actually took it better than I thought she would" He chuckled bringing a smile to Steve's face as he continued, "She told me she would come clean with you, tell you everything. I have to tell you partner, she seems scared. Whatever she has to say, it's got her worried"

"It doesn't matter Danny. I've got to know. Whatever it is, I'll deal with it. It's the not knowing that's eating me up man. I tell you what…no matter what she tells me…..she's my Mother, I love her and I need to protect her"

"I know that, I understand. I hope you're not upset about me confronting her?"  
"No, of course not. How could I be upset with you for caring about me? I need to know Danno, I HAVE to know. Is she at the house?"

"She was. I wasn't sure on Monday how long it would be before you would be up to talking to her so she moved into the Hilton. I've been talking to her every day, updating her on your condition. She's been very worried about you. Steve, no matter what she's done….whether or not you decide to forgive her or not…..she does love you, I don't doubt that at all"

Steve reached out and took Danny's hand in his, "Thank you brother….I'm ready to see her"  
Danny nodded and without any further words he wheeled Steve back up to his room.  
Once he was settled in his bed Danny elevated it and then handed him his cell phone. Steve sighed deeply and dialed, "Mom….I'm fine…I'm being released tomorrow. Mom, could you stop up here so we can talk?...I'm in room 338…I'll see you then…..love you too"

Hanging up the phone he turned to Danny, "Buddy she'll be here in about half an hour. Can I have some time alone until she gets here?"  
"Of course. I'm going to be in the waiting room Steve. Promise you'll call me after she leaves"  
"I will"  
"Are you sure you're ready for this?"  
"More than ready partner" The men grasped hands and then Danny turned and left the room, both of them filled with anxiety.

**505050505050505050505050**

Danny let the Nurses' know that he would in the waiting room if they needed him. Once there he called Catherine, Chin and Kono agreeing to let them all know what happened as he found out.  
After getting a cup of coffee from the vending machine he sat in front of the television flipping mindlessly through the channels.

Back upstairs Steve's eyes were closed and he was deep in thought as Doris entered the room about ternty minutes later.

She moved towards the bed, "Steven, are you awake?"  
He opened his eyes, "Hi Mom"  
She moved to him and leaning over she hugged and kissed him, "I'm so glad you're okay baby, I love you"

"I love you too Mom, sit down…" She was visibly shaking as she looked at her son and he continued, "Danny tells me he had a little talk with you"

"Yes we did. You're lucky Steve, he's a good man and a very good friend"  
"You're right. He's a damn fine man and the best friend I've ever had. So tell me, where have you been?"  
"I never left the Island, but you've probably already figured that out. I just needed some time alone, time to think"  
"You've been alone for twenty years"  
She chuckled, "Steve…I can't run anymore. I'm tired"  
"Mom, I need to know everything….please"  
"I'm going to tell you everything. Steve…I've done some horrible things…..but I can't run any longer"

Steve took her hand in his as she began, "I enrolled in the Navy right out of High School and I eventually served as a classroom instructor in Coronado California where one of my students was Joe White"  
Steve interrupted, "You knew Joe before Dad did?"

"Yes…..I'll explain. I served with many fine men and women including Joe and when he went off to Vietnam he lost touch with each other. I went on and started a career with the CIA. My last mission with the Agency was the assignment to assassinate Wo-Fat's father, Itsuki. Itsuki's crime organization had grown to be one of the most feared in the world. They were advancing into the United States with their drug dealings and the Government set up a sting. I was one of the first, along with two male agents Peter Francis and Clint Mackey to infiltrate the organization. We spent three months undercover before we were even allowed to meet with Itsuki. Over the next three months we spent a good deal of time at Itsuki's home and I met and talked to his ten year old son Wo-Fat many times. Itsuki began using the three of us as mules carrying the drugs into the US. Once the Agency felt they had enough evidence to bring him down, a raid was set up. SEAL Team Seven executed the raid and although it was successful, it was very bloody. The date of the raid was set up to coordinate with a planned family vacation so we could ensure that Wo-Fat, his Mother and two young sisters were not in the home. To my surprise a member of SEAL Team Seven was Joe. He came through a window to Itsuki's left as the other team members broke through the main entrance. Itsuki turned his gun on Joe and both Joe and I fired on him simultaneously. So in answer to one of the questions you've had…both Joe and I killed Itsuki. Itsuki along with his seven top advisors were all killed. Unfortunately we lost Mackey and one SEAL as well. I took a bullet to the side and Joe carried me to the nearby chopper as we evacuated the property. We returned with the SEALS back to the States" Steve squeezed her hand as he heard her voice begin to crack with emotion.

"Go on Mom…it's okay"  
He watched as her eyes closed and a tear slid down her cheek.  
Several moments passed and then she continued, her voice soft and shaky, "Joe had leave time and he stayed with me, nursing me back to health. Steve….Joe and I became lovers…"  
**  
******** 50505050505050 ********* 5050505050505050 ***********

The words shocked Steve and he gasped for air. It felt like he had been punched in the gut…..his first instinct was to pull away from her but he fought the urge. He had to know everything, she couldn't clam up on him now.  
"Did Dad know?"

"Yes. Joe and I were dating but it wasn't serious. That's how I met your Dad honey, through Joe. I was introduced to your Dad by Joe and I tell you…..it was love at first sight. The instant I saw your Dad I knew we would be together. To his credit, Joe saw it too" She smiled as she re-canted the time, "The day after I met your Father, Joe invited me to lunch. He didn't even give me a chance to talk. He said he saw the sparks, the instant connection between us and that we needed to see each other. We did and we were married within three months and as you know, your Uncle Joe was Dad's best man. Honey, your Father was the love of my life"

"Okay….good. Now tell me please, what was the full extent of Joe's role in hiding you?"  
"I'll tell you everything…." She sighed as she continued, "The CIA operation was classified and neither myself nor Joe said anything to Dad about it. He only knew that we had re-connected during a case. I retired from the CIA, changed my name with my marriage and spent the next seventeen years living as a teacher married to John McGarrett. My life was perfect. Being a Mom to you and Mary is the greatest, and most rewarding part of my life. I never planned anything other than raising you, growing old with Dad and hopefully becoming a Grandmother. Then the unthinkable happened…...Joe contacted me without your Dad's knowledge. An undercover CIA Agent in Japan had reported that Wo-Fat had begun to search for those responsible for killing his Father. Joe was convinced from what he had heard that Wo-Fat had not tied me to the death yet but he was convinced that I needed to disappear. The SEAL's were all put on notice and Peter Francis had been killed two years after the Itsuki raid during another operation. Joe initially wanted to put us into witness protection, but I rejected that idea"

"What? Why? Why would you reject an option that would allow you to be with us? You could have kept our family together!"  
Steve's voice rose in anger and he pulled his hand from her grasp placing his forearm across his eyes.  
She responded quietly, "Steve…I was dying"  
He pulled his arm down and their eyes met, "What?"

"Three weeks before Joe's arrival I had been diagnosed with a brain tumor. I was told it was terminal. Dad knew, but we had decided not to tell you and Mary until all the tests were completed. Steve based on this diagnosis I couldn't justify subjecting the three of you to the upheaval of witness protection. I knew that my death would devastate you but as I saw it I was just expiditing that finality. What good would have come from us uprooting our lives, leaving everything and having to start from scratch if I would be dead in a couple of months anyway? I couldn't do that to you?"

"But you're alive Mom. Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful you are…..what happened?"  
"Once it was decided to fake my death Joe and two SEAL's along with the CIA pulled it off. They used the body of a dead transient and if you remember, Joe showed up for a visit a couple of days prior to my 'death.' By doing this he was able to console Dad and you kids but also he controlled the scene and assured that no one would question the 'accident.' Once everything calmed down here, Joe came to where the CIA had re-located me in Canada. I stayed there for the next six years battling the tumor. I underwent three surgeries and intense, painful rehabilitation. I can tell you sweetheart that I am very glad that you did not have to watch me go through that. By the time I was healthy enough where I could even consider reappearing in your lives so much time had passed. You were a SEAL and Mary….well Mary was Mary….but she was happy and she had moved on, as had your Dad. Joe was convinced I was still in danger and I couldn't put a target on you all"

"That's bullshit Mom. Dad NEVER moved on….he spent twenty years searching for your killer and that search got him killed" Steve's voice shook and he fought back the tears as he thought of his Father…

********** 50505050505050 ********* 5050505050505050 **********

Wiping tears from her eyes, Doris continued "Steve, please believe me. I never wanted to be apart from you….my family meant everything to me"

As her voice trailed off, Steve said it bluntly...he just knew…"When did you start sleeping with Joe again Doris?"  
She began to sob. She leaned forward in her chair, her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands.  
Hot tears stung Steve's cheeks as the reality of what he was hearing sunk in.  
After several minutes of no words, he again said softly "Tell me Mom"

_'Mom' _the word cut into Doris McGarrett's heart as she attempted to say what had to be said…the truth. "Before my second surgery. When I survived the first operation and during the recovery I had only been away from you for a few months. I truly didn't think I would even be alive and just when I started to think that maybe, just maybe I was going to live and I could see you all again I got the news that there was another tumor. Joe was there for me. We never meant for it to happen Steve. I would never have hurt Dad like that but please try to understand baby I was scared, confused and totally alone. I was weak and I tuned to Joe. What we did was wrong but he kept me alive. Not only his love for me but also the updates he gave me on your life and Mary's. He kept me alive Steve. He tried to stop your Dad from his search, but John wouldn't quit"

"He wouldn't quit because he LOVED YOU Mom. So Shelburne. Shelburne was what?"  
"Shelburne came about like Joe told you. As John began to believe that I had been murdered they came up with Shelburne as a 'code word'. Everyone's main goal in this, mine, your Dads and Joe's, was to keep you and Mary safe. By using the code word if either of them felt you were in any danger, they could move to protect you"

Steve shook his head, his eyes were closed and his jaw was tense, "Doris, explain something will you? If Dad wouldn't quit his investigation, why didn't you and Joe tell him you were alive?"

"Steve, we couldn't. It would jeopardize his life and yours"  
"Once Mary and I were out of the house you could have told him"  
"Steve, you know Wo-Fat. You've been trying to bring him down for three years. You know how powerful and far reaching his organization is. I was not willing to put a target on your head! Your Dad's investigation led to his death….."

Steve interrupted her, "NO, NO…don't you dare even try to blame him!"  
"That's not what I'm doing…..oh God Steve…I loved your Father, I did…." She struggled to maintain her composure as she continued, "I know I'm responsible for all of this and I don't know how you could ever forgive me. I can't forgive myself. I couldn't hide anymore and you deserved to know everything….I'm so sorry son…..I love you"

Steve couldn't take any more….not now….  
"Doris, I need to think. I need some time. But I need something from you"  
"Anything….what?"  
"I need you to leave now. Please stay at the house and I'll be there tomorrow and we can talk more. I need you to get Joe here, I need to talk to him as well. PROMISE ME that you will stay here"

"I'll stay here and I'll call Joe"  
She leaned in and he allowed her to kiss him on his dampened cheek. With no further words she turned and left the room and Steve McGarrett covered his eyes and sobbed.

******** MUCH MORE TO FOLLOW – PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR ! REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED ! ********


	12. Chapter 12

Danny was nervously pacing the waiting room floor when his phone rang, "Steve….is everything okay?"  
There was a slight pause before the SEAL responded softly, "No Danno…nothing's okay"  
"I'm on my way partner. Hang on" Danny raced down the hallway and into the elevator punching the button for the third floor frantically.

He was winded as he entered the room and spotted Steve standing and staring out the window.  
He moved towards his friend, his hands extended "Steve, hey I'm here partner. Talk to me"  
"They both betrayed me Danno…."  
Danny noticed that Steve was shaking, "Hey buddy, I need you to sit down okay and we'll talk" He pulled a chair over and taking hold of Steve's elbow he guided him into the chair. Moving to the bed he grabbed a blanket and covered his friend before pulling a chair over, facing him.

They sat quietly for several minutes before Steve spoke, "Doris and Joe are lovers Danno…they betrayed my Dad…"  
Danny ran a hand across his face, "Ah fuck…Steve, man I'm so sorry"  
Steve told Danny everything and as he spoke Danny's heart broke for him. No wonder Doris had been worried…what a fucking mess.

The men sat for a while without speaking before Danny asked, "What are you going to do?"  
"I just couldn't take anymore tonight partner. I still have more to ask her though"  
"What else do you need to hear Steve? How much more do you need to be hurt?"  
"There's more Danno and I have to know it all…."  
"Oh Christ…..okay, okay, so what do you still need to know?"

"Why did she let Wo-Fat escape at the safe house, and why come back now Danny? She was ill for the first six years she was in hiding, let's even say ten years. So after that she just starts a new life with Joe and to hell with my Dad?"

"Steve, I'm not defending her here, not at all. What she did was horrible but she told you they didn't want to leave any trail for Wo-Fat that could lead to you or your Dad. You know how brutal Wo-Fat is. So tell me, why do you think there's more to it than that?"

Steve's eyes glistened with tears as he spoke softly, "Twenty years Danny…..he spent twenty years trying to solve her murder and all the while she was alive and living a new life with Joe. They both betrayed him horribly…he didn't deserve that"

"No you're right, he didn't"  
"How could they….how could they?"  
Danny watched as Steve's defenses broke and he began to sob softly. Danny moved to the window giving his friend a few minutes before he moved back to him. He placed a strong hand on Steve's shoulder and squeezed. No words were needed as Steve took strength and solace simply in friends' presence. They sat quietly for about twenty minutes before Danny again said, "I'm sorry Steve"

"Danny, thank you for being here, for listening to me"  
"Hey stop it….of course I'm going to be here. I just don't know what I can do for you"  
"You're doing everything you can do…..thank you"  
"You're welcome partner. So, do you want to see Catherine tonight?"  
"No, I need to be alone….I need to think…I need to figure out what I'm going to say to her tomorrow"  
"Why don't you let me help you back into bed and then I'll go call Catherine, Kono and Chin. They're all worried about you"  
"I'm good Danny, I can make it. You can head out for the night, I'll be fine"  
"You know damn well I'm not leaving you alone tonight, so don't even argue" Danny reached out and grasped Steve's hand before adding, "I'll be right back"  
Steve watched his partner leave the room and he smiled softly, knowing how lucky he was to have Danny Williams as his partner.

**50505050505050505050505050**

The next morning Danny was fighting with Steve trying to get him to eat his breakfast when their attention turned to the voice at the door, "You need to eat to get your strength up son"  
They two men turned to face Joe White. The retired SEAL advanced into the room his eyes never leaving Steve's steely gaze.

Joe asked coldly, "Danny, could you give us a minute alone please?"  
Before Danny could answer, Steve stated, "No…..he stays. What in hell are you doing here Joe?"  
Joe looked to Danny who spoke calmly, "You heard the man Joe. I'm not going anywhere. I think you should be grateful for that because honestly he wants you take your head off right about now. So I'll stay quiet here and keep him from hurting you and more importantly keep him from hurting himself"

Joe turned to Steve "Your Mother doesn't know that I'm here. There's something you need to know son"  
Steve responded angrily pointing a finger at his mentor, "DON'T JOE! Don't you EVER call me son again, do you hear me you son-of-a-bitch?"  
Joe held his hands out defensively, "Okay, I apologize"  
The retired SEAL moved to the foot of the bed as Danny helped reposition the pillow behind Steve's head.

Steve's eyes never left Joe as he said, "So Joe tell me? What did my Dad….the man you call your 'brother'….what did he do to deserve your betrayal?" Steve's voice was quivering with anger and pain.

"He did nothing wrong. I loved your Father….."  
Steve interrupted him, "YOU LOVED HIM! YOU LOVED HIM! You loved him so fucking much that you slept with his wife. You loved him? You've got a strange way of showing it pal"

"Steve, please hear me out"  
Danny placed a hand on Steve's shoulder and said quietly, "Relax partner, slow down….."  
Steve was shaking under Danny's touch. His eyes were closed as he struggled to compose himself.  
After a few seconds Joe spoke softly, "I understand that you're angry but please let me have my say and then if you never want to see me again, I'll walk right out that door"

Steve opened his eyes and said coldly, "I'm listening"  
"I know your Mom has told you almost everything so I'm only going to say Steve that no matter what you believe, nothing we did was ever meant to hurt your Dad or you kids. Everything was done to protect you. Your Mother was devastated at having to leave you, but she had no choice….please try to understand that. Put on top of that her illness. Steve for SIX YEARS she fought every day just to stay alive, and we almost lost her several times. I won't apologize for giving her comfort during that time. EVERY DAY we talked about you, Mary AND your Dad, EVERY SINGLE DAY! The hope she had that someday she could go back to you kept her fighting, kept her alive. Once the battle with the cancer was over we had many, many discussions about bringing her back to you but it wasn't something we could do safely. Steve you know how evil Wo-Fat is. I've always told you that everything your Dad did was to keep you safe, it was no different with your Mom….or me. None of us were willing to put you in danger"

"You know what Joe, when I was fifteen….that's okay. But when I was a SEAL…hell for the last fifteen years. How dare you Joe, how dare you not tell me. How dare you not tell Dad. He spent twenty years searching and his investigation got him killed. So why now? Why tell me now, what's different?"

"That's why I'm here Steve. Your Mom is dying"  
Steve pushed himself forward, "What are you saying Joe?"  
"The cancer is back and it's Stage 4. There is nothing they can do for her Steve. She stopped all treatments last week. She's made peace with her fate but she had to see you and Mary. She wants to die here Steve"

Steve spoke softly, "Is it another tumor?" Danny had moved close to bed and placed a hand supportively on his shoulder.  
"No…the cancer started in her kidney but it's metastasized throughout her bones. It's in her hip, pelvis, ribs and spine. She's already in horrible pain Steve. I'm so very sorry

"Have they done chemo, radiation?"  
"It's beyond that. She's tired Steve, she's ready to go. She wants to spend whatever time she has left with you and Mary. Can you give that to her"

Tears were streaking down his cheeks as he responded steadily, "Of course I can"  
"I'll see you at the house later then?"  
"Yeah"

With that Joe White turned and walked away from the young man he loved like a son knowing that their relationship would never, hell it could never be the same. He had crossed a line, broken a trust. It didn't matter though now, all that mattered was being there for Doris and he had no doubt that Steve would do everything in his power to bring his Mother peace. He was Steve McGarrett after all and no one was more decent or honorable than John McGarretts son. Tears slid down the older man's face as he left the hospital, hating himself for the pain he had caused the three people he cared most about in the entire world.

********** More to Follow **********


	13. Chapter 13

Danny watched as Joe left the room and turning back to Steve, their eye's met, "Steve…."  
"Hey Danno you don't have to say anything…"Steve's voice was choked with emotion, "Life can really suck sometimes you know that?"  
Danny's eye's welled with tears as he responded softly, "Yeah, it sure can" He ran his hands through his hair as he sighed deeply.

Wiping his eyes Steve added, "Can you do me a favor Danno?"  
"Yeah, anything man"  
"Can you go find the Doctor, I've gotta get out of here"  
"I'll be right back"

As Danny left the room Steve put his hands over his face. He cried for his Mom, he cried for his Dad. He cried for Mary and he cried for all the time lost…..all the years lost and why? All because of Wo-Fat. The man who had taken his Father had also taken his Mother. And Steve cried for Joe, damn it Joe….why? He couldn't waste time thinking of Joe now, he had to focus on what mattered. His Mom was dying and he loved her. No matter what she had done, he loved her. He was being given a blessing here, a chance to spend her final days with her and he needed to be there for her, for Mary and for himself. He pulled himself upright so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He sucked in a deep breath causing pain to shoot across his abdomen as Danny re-entered the room moving to his side.

"You okay?"  
"Yeah buddy. Did you arrange for me to get sprung from this joint?"  
"The Doc will be here in ten minutes"  
"Thanks"  
Danny put a hand on Steve's shoulder, "Do you want to talk?"  
"Once we're out of here okay"  
"Sure. Can I get you anything?"  
Steve smiled at his good-hearted friend, "No, I'm good. I think I'll use the head. Where are my pants?"  
Danny moved to the small closet grabbing the duffel bag he had brought from Steve's place. Steve stood and moved slowly towards the bathroom taking the bag from Danny as he passed by him.

A few minutes later Steve exited the bathroom no longer wearing the hospital gown. Danny had brought sweatpants for him and he was carrying his button down shirt, socks and shoes.

He was in obvious pain as he eased himself into a chair at the bedside and without saying a word Danny took the socks and shoes from his hands and knelt next to him, "Thank You Danny"  
"You're welcome"

A short time later the Doctor came in and after examining Steve and giving him final instructions on taking it easy for the next couple of weeks the men were in the Camero in the parking lot of the hospital.

"I need to call Governor Denning before we go Danno"  
"Sure. I'm going to call Chin and Kono okay"  
"Yeah, thanks"  
As Steve dialed his phone, Danny stepped out of the car and phoned Chin.

"Good Morning"  
"Morning Chin, We've got problems brother"  
He told Chin of Joe's visit and of Doris' prognosis. They agreed that Danny would get Steve settled at home and then call them back. He hung up and noting Steve was still on the phone he lingered outside until he saw he was done.

Getting back behind the steering wheel of the Camero he turned to Steve, "Chin says that Kamekona is bringing the tuna feast to your place tomorrow night after Mary gets in. They send you their love brother"

Steve nodded adding, "That sounds good buddy. I'm going to need some help Danny"  
"Sure, what do you need?"  
"I took a leave of absence to care for my Mom. Governor Denning would like you to run Five-0 until I return. Are you okay with that?"  
"Of course. You take all the time you need. Steve, I'm so sorry man"

"You know what Danny…twenty years ago my life fell apart when that car exploded. While I understand their actions in hiding Mom to save her and to keep us safe I can't help but feel so betrayed" Steve's chin was quivering slightly as he continued, "I can forgive them for betraying me Danno, but my Dad…..Oh God Danno, my Dad…"

Danny responded softly, "I know Steve"  
"My entire life, from that car bomb through my Military career…..every death…every tragedy…I would get through it by telling myself that things happen for a reason. I've always tried to believe that. But what is the reason for this Danny? What is the reason for my Dad being told his wife was murdered and then spending twenty years, TWENTY YEARS searching…. for what reason Danny?" Steve wiped the tears from his cheek, "Twenty years for no fucking reason Danno"

"He had a reason Steve. He loved her, that's why he spent twenty years searching.….he loved her"  
Steve tipped his head back, his eyes were closed. The lump in his throat was huge and a small smile creased his lips, "Yeah Danno…he loved her"

They sat quietly for several seconds before Danny spoke softly, "What are you going to do?"  
"She's my Mom…..I love her Danno. All I can do for her now is be there for her. Nothing else matters does it?"  
Danny smiled softly stating, "You know what babe…..it sounds to me like you've found your reason"  
"Thanks partner, let's go"  
Danny started the car and the men drove from the hospital in silence.

**5050505050505050505050**

Before heading home they stopped by Catherine's apartment. Danny stayed in the car watching his partner enter the building. **  
**He felt a little guilty now about how he had treated Doris, the woman was dying and she wanted to spend time with her children. MaryAnn would be here tomorrow. She didn't even know her Mom was alive, let alone dying…what a fucking mess.  
He pulled out his phone and dialed Rachel with an update.

Steve knocked on Cath's door. She opened it, greeting him with a warm smile.  
"Hello baby"  
"Cath….."  
She instantly noticed the look of despair in her lover's eyes, "Steve, what's wrong?"  
"Cath…." Her arms opened and he fell into her embrace, sobbing into her shoulder.  
She caressed his head as they moved slowly into the room sitting on the couch. Kissing the top of his head she pulled back and took hold of his hands, "Honey, talk to me? Where's Danny?"

"He's waiting in the car….I just needed to see you before heading home"  
"I thought you weren't being released until this afternoon?"  
"I had a visitor this morning….Joe stopped by"  
She squeezed his hands tightly, "What happened?"  
"Cath, my Mom is sick again…cancer….she's dying"  
She reached up and pulled him into an embrace saying softly, "I'm so sorry baby"

They remained in each other's arms for several minutes before Steve broke the embrace.  
"I've taken a leave of absence from Five-0, Danny's going to run things. Cath I'm going to need your help. Can you stay at my place for a while?"  
"Of course. Steve….how much time does she have?"

"I don't know. Joe came on his own, Mom didn't know…..I didn't ask. All I know Cath is I'm being given this chance to be with her…..a second chance. I have to do this right. She's my Mom and I love her"  
Steve told her everything Joe had told him and then she asked, "Do you want some time alone with her first?"  
"Yeah"  
"I'll put some things together and then I'll pick up lunch for everyone and I'll be there about one o'clock, how's that sound?"  
"Perfect. Thank you baby, I love you"  
She leaned in and kissed him tenderly, "I love you too"  
She walked him to the door and after he left she covered her eyes as she cried for Steve.

********** I hope you're still enjoying ! ***********


	14. Chapter 14

******** I hope I haven't upset anyone with the path I've taken the story. So many people have been personally touched by cancer, myself included. I lost my Mom a couple of years ago and nursing her through her final months in her home, with my sisters help was the hardest thing I've ever done. I WILL NOT go into deep details of the physical pains brought on by this brutal illness but hope I can put into words the emotional toll that comes with watching a loved one fight their final battle *********

The men rode in silence to the McGarrett home and Joe's truck was in the driveway.  
"Danny, would you mind if I went in alone? I'm good partner….I really am"  
"Joe's here"  
"Yeah, I see that"  
"You're not going to do anything stupid?"  
Steve grinned at the friend, "No, don't worry about that. She wants him here, she needs him. This isn't about me anymore Danno. I'm not going to do anything to hurt her. Cath is going to be over in a couple of hours, she'll be staying to help me out"

"Okay. I'll be at the office. Call me later"  
Steve reached over and the men grasped hands, "Thanks for everything Danno"  
"I'm here for you man, we all are. Just call me if you need anything okay"  
"Will do"

Sadness overwhelmed Danny as he watched his partner walk slowly towards his house. Backing from the driveway Danny drove off towards Five-0 headquarters.

Steve paused briefly at the front door and then taking a deep breath he entered the house.  
He found them on the deck sipping coffee.  
Doris began to stand and Steve motioned to her, "No, Mom…don't get up"  
"Don't be silly sweetheart, I can stand. Plus it's much easier to get a better hug standing up. Come here will you"  
Steve grinned trying hard not to let her see his pain but as soon as he had her in his strong embrace the tears flowed.

After several moments Doris pulled her son to arms' length and bringing her hand up she tenderly wiped his tears from his cheeks. Joe then spoke softly, "I'll head out now Doris"  
Steve interrupted him, "No Joe….I want you to stay but can you just leave us alone for a bit?"  
"Sure, I'll be inside"

As he entered the house Doris turned to Steve, "He's a good man Steve…thank you"  
Steve took his Mother's face in his hands, "I know he is Mom. How do you feel?"  
"I'm alright son. Let's sit" They moved over to the bench and Steve placed a pillow down for her to sit on, "Thank you son"  
He positioned pillows behind her back as well and then he grabbed the quilt that she had been covering herself with. Placing it over her he sat, taking her hands into his.

"I know Joe told you everything honey. I'm sorry, I should have told you last night"  
"Mom….I don't even know what to say. I'm sorry for the things I said last night, I'm sorry I hurt you"  
"Oh my God Steven…..you have nothing to apologize for. I feel horrible about the things I've done. I've betrayed you in so many ways. I don't know how you can ever forgive me"

"Mom, I love you and I've missed you so much…I know you stayed away to keep us safe, I do know that and I forgive you Mom"  
"Steve….my precious Steve. I love you so much" Steve lifted her hand and kissed it as she continued, "I know you had more questions for me last night and I'm ready to answer anything"

**5050505050505050505050**

Steve hesitated briefly before saying softly, "At the safe house Mom, why did you let Wo-Fat go?"  
"Steve, remember I told you how I visited with Wo-Fat when he was a child and I was in his home undercover?"  
"Yes"  
"Well, it was more than that. He was an abused child Steve. Itsuki abused both his wife and his children. Wo-Fats Mother was terrified of Itsuki and the man beat Wo-Fat mercilessly. Three times I witnessed the abuse and on Itsuki's direction, I tended to the boy. He was ten years old Steve and I would sit and cradle him in my arms as if he were a baby. He clung to me…my heart broke watching this but I couldn't do anything to help him without compromising our mission. When he entered the room at the safe house, he instantly recognized me. He called me by the name he knew me by, Sophie. The shock and pain in his eyes and voice overwhelmed me. I didn't see a cold-calculated killer, I saw a scared, vulnerable, ten year old boy again. I dropped my gun and he escaped through the window"

"He could have killed you Mom"  
"Yes, he could have…..very easily" she smirked adding, "but I'm dying anyway. Then I thought by firing the gun into the floor he would think I was firing at him and maybe it would deter him from continuing to pursue me"

"I doubt that Mom…he's ruthless"  
"I know. It was spur of the moment, just stupid...hell, I blame it on the drugs I'm on" They smiled at each other and after several seconds Doris continued, "Honey, I want you to know that Joe had never told me that Wo-Fat had kidnapped and tortured you. He's caused us all so much pain…I'm so sorry"

Steve put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him, "It's the past Mom. Now, I don't need to know anything else, it's over. I don't want to spend another minute talking or even thinking about Wo-Fat okay?"

She leaned over and kissed her son's cheek, "Thank you son"  
"Everything you did was done to protect us, I know that. I'm here and I love you"

They sat quietly for several minutes before Steve asked, "What are the Doctors saying Mom?"  
"They're telling me eight to ten weeks…..it's been two"  
"Are you certain you don't want to see someone else? Another specialist maybe? Unfortunately I'm a bit of a regular at Hawaiian Medical Center and due to that I know some pretty talented Doctors"

She paused a moment before speaking with assertion, "I'm tired Steve. I can't fight anymore….please understand"  
The lump in his throat hurt and his voice quivered slightly as he stated, "I understand Mom, but what can I do for you?"  
"Are you kidding me? Having you here, holding you…...you and your sister...….that's all I want and all I need"  
"I can do that"

The two sat talking softly. Doris wanted to hear about his days at the Naval Academy and Steve did everything he could to keep the conversation positive and happy. After about an hour she said, "Steve, I think I should lie down for a bit"  
"Okay"  
"Son, can you promise me something?"  
"Anything"  
"No more tears….."  
Steve smiled softly, "I'll try"  
She replied back at her firstborn, "That's all I can ask"

He helped her stand and they moved slowly into the house. Now that he knew of her condition he could see the pain that every step caused her. How could he have not noticed this before? Joe was sitting at the kitchen table tapping at the keyboard of his laptop. He stood and moved to join them as they entered the house.

"Doris, I've got your medication ready"  
"Thank You Joe"  
Joe moved to the cupboard and pulling out a glass he poured her some water. He handed her the glass and the half dozen pills which she quickly downed.

Joe then took the glass from her asking, "Are you okay?"  
"Yes, I'm just a bit tired"  
Steve jumped in, "Let me get you up to bed Mom"  
Joe kissed Doris' forehead, "I'll be here when you wake up"  
Doris nodded and Steve held her arm as they made their way from the room and up the stairs.  
After she used the bathroom and was settled into Steve's bed he made his way back downstairs.

Joe was standing on the deck, his elbows leaning on the rail as he faced the Ocean. Steve moved next to him and they remained silent for several minutes before Joe spoke. "I appreciate you letting me stay here. I love your Mother very much"

Steve's jaw was tense and he spoke without looking at his mentor, "I'm not doing this for you Joe. I'm doing it for her"  
Steve McGarrett turned and walked back into his home leaving Joe to his own tortured thoughts.

********* I hope you're still enjoying – the final chapter should post soon **********


	15. Chapter 15

Steve grabbed a bottle of water and moving into the living room he sat on the couch and dialed Catherine.  
She answered on the second ring, "Hi baby, how are things going?"  
"She's sleeping now"  
"What are the Doctor's saying Steve?"

"She doesn't have long Cath. Two months tops….she's lost her fight and she's tired…." He sighed deeply and continued, "Are you on your way over?"

"Danny called me. He wanted me to tell you they picked up a case so he'll call you later. He called in your prescriptions and I'm picking them up now. I was planning on picking up pasta and salads are you good with that?"  
"That sounds great. Um, Joe's here too"  
"Really? Are you sure you're okay?"  
Steve smiled, "Yes, She wants him here, so he'll be here. It will be easier for me to stay civil towards him with your help though"  
"I'm on my way...avoid him until I get there. I love you"  
"I love you too…..drive safe, bye"  
He hung up his phone and moaning quietly he lay back onto the couch and resting his hand against his injured belly, he too fell asleep.

He was snoring softly when Cath arrived. After putting the food and medication on the kitchen table she took a blanket from the back of a chair and covered him with it.  
As she was walking away he asked sleepily, "What no kiss?"  
She turned back to him grinning, "I didn't mean to wake you"  
"It's okay, come here"

As she moved towards him he pushed up to a sitting position grimacing as the pain shot across his abdomen.  
"Ooh baby, you're hurting"  
"I'm good Cath. My muscles are just a bit sore that's all"

"I've got your pain medication in the kitchen"  
"No, I don't need it. It'll just make me feel dopey"  
She sat next to him, placing her head against his shoulder. Running her hand in small circles across his upper chest she spoke softly, "I'm so sorry about your Mom"

Steve kissed his girlfriends' forehead thinking, _'yes Danno, she's my girlfriend!'. _"Thank you Cath…..and thank you for being here for me"  
"There's nowhere else I'd rather be than with you my dear. Now, are you hungry? I've got Chicken Alfredo, Cheese Ravioli and Pasta Primavera"  
"Sounds great. Why don't you let Joe know and I'll go check on Mom"  
They stood and embraced before moving their separate directions.

Catherine found Joe sitting on a deck chair at the water's edge blindly staring out at the beautiful blue Pacific Ocean.  
"Hi Joe, I brought some lunch, will you come join us?"  
"I'm quite sure Steve doesn't want me up there"

"Joe, please…..I know this is uncomfortable for you. It's uncomfortable for Steve too, but he wants to honor his Mother. He wants her to have peace in her final days. He's asked you to stay because Doris wants you here and she needs you. You've always treated Steve like a son, don't stop now. He needs you too, he just may not realize it right now. You've hurt him greatly, don't you understand that?"

"Of course I do Catherine…" The retired SEAL Commander's voice cracked with emotion, "But I can't take back what's been done….I hate what I've done to Steve and Mary and for betraying John all those years. I wish you could have known him…Steve…..is just like him" Catherine watched as tears fell from his eyes.

She reached out and took his hands in hers, "Joe help Steve through this. I can't promise what will happen in the future, but he needs you"  
Joe White wiped his eyes and looking at Catherine he said, "How could that boy have not married you by now?"  
Cath smiled as she replied, "I don't know. Ask him for me, will you?" She again took his hand, "Come on….the pasta's getting cold"

Steve was watching from the deck as the two walked hand in hand up from the beach. _'Catherine, the peacemaker'_….he knew he was vulnerable right now, but God he sure did love her. As Joe climbed the stairs onto the deck, Steve met him…..hand extended. Joe shook the younger man's hand firmly as Steve stated, "Let's eat Joe"

**505050505050505050505050**

Doris slept a lot that first day. Steve and Cath asked Joe many questions about the last twenty years and about Doris' health and he opened up and answered every question.  
And then he told Steve of the guilt he felt over his betrayals…"Steve, you've known me your entire life. You know how much I loved your Father….."

Steve had sat quietly listening but he couldn't hold back as he interrupted, "I thought I knew you Joe….but I wonder now"  
Joe's eyes never left Steve's as he responded, "I guess I deserve that"  
Steve leaned on the table and placed his face in his hands, "Shit Joe, I'm sorry…."

"You have nothing to be sorry about Steve. Son…" Catching the look from the younger man's eye's as the word left his mouth Joe caught himself, "Sorry…Steve, I promise you that I love your Mother very much and I'm extremely grateful that you are allowing me to stay here to help with her. I respect you more than words can say and if you want me to go at any time, just say so. No matter what you think of me, we can deal with that another time"

"I'm a man of my word Joe. As I told you before, my Mom wants you here and that's all that matters right now. I'll try harder to keep my personal feeling to myself but you're right….we will have to deal with this later"  
Joe excused himself to go check on Doris and once out of the room, Catherine made her way to Steve's side and they embraced.

She said quietly, "I'm very proud of you Steve"  
"Thank You for being here" He grinned as he added, "Keep reminding me why I'm letting that bastard stay"  
She kissed his cheek, "I will"

A short time later Danny called and Steve moved onto the deck to take his call.  
They spoke a short time, with Danny filling him in on the case they started earlier in the day involving the murder of a prostitute who was found strangled in an alley. Steve was due to pick MaryAnn up at the airport at ten o'clock the next morning and everyone would meet at the house at five for Kamekona's big tuna feast.

Danny told Steve he would let Gracie know that they would have to cancel their planned trip to the mall and matinee movie on Saturday. Steve would have nothing to do with that though, "No don't cancel Danny. I'm sure Mom and MaryAnn would like some time alone. In fact, I'll bet Cath would like to join us as well"

"I've been kicking around in my head if I should tell Gracie about your Mom"  
"I don't think you should partner. She thinks both my parents are dead. How could we possibly explain this to her and with her condition…"  
Steve's voice trickled off as Danny added, "I agree. I'm glad we're thinking the same way"  
"Scary huh…you're thinking like me now?"  
Danny chuckled, "I've told you before babe, your mind IS a scary place"  
"Thanks Danno. I'll see you tomorrow, good night"  
"Good night"

**505050505050505050505050**

The next morning Steve stood in the terminal waiting for his little sister as she arrived from California. She still knew nothing. Not only did he have to tell her that their Mom was alive, but that she was also dying.  
He spotted her. There she was…she looked so beautiful….and so innocent. Moments later after they embraced, they walked hand in hand to the baggage pick up and then to Steve's truck.

They chatted about Mary's new job as they drove to 5-0 headquarters.  
As they pulled into the parking lot Mary asked, "What are we doing here? I thought you took some time off work?"  
"I did, just humor me….come on"

When they entered headquarters no one was there and they moved into Steve's office.  
Steve took Mary's hand and led her to the couch. Keeping hold of his hand she asked nervously, "Steve…..what's wrong?"  
He looked into her eyes, "I….I don't know where to start…."  
"Steve, are you sick?"  
"Mary…..it's not me. Mary, Mom's alive"  
"What? Oh my God Steve….how?"

Steve told her everything as she looked on in utter amazement.  
"So she stayed away to protect us and Uncle Joe helped her?"  
"He did more than help her Mar"  
Steve ran a hand across his face as Mary asked, "What are you talking about?"

He told his sister about their Mother's relationship with Joe. He saw in her eyes the same shocked reaction that he had felt at the news. He took her hands in his as he spoke quietly, "Mar I know how hard this is on you. My world has been turned upside down since she returned…Mary, there's a reason why she came back now"

Steve hesitated and she prompted him to continue, "Steve, it's okay…..just say it"  
His voice choked with emotion as he said the words to his beloved sister, "The cancer's back…..Mom's dying"  
Mary closed her eyes and the two sat silently for several minutes. Tears slid down her cheeks and Steve brushed them away, pulling her into a warm, comforting embrace.

Nothing was said for almost twenty minutes before Mary spoke, "Let's go see her okay?"  
Steve explained to her how Joe was there and how their Mother needed him. "Can you handle that Mary?"  
"I can…..but can you?"  
Steve grinned, "Yes….for Mom's sake, I can. We need to help her find peace Mary. That's all that matters now. We need to do this"  
Mary kissed her brother's cheek as she stated firmly, "Yes we do, let's go now"

************ Hope you're enjoying. One more chapter left…..and it will be emotional. Thanks for hanging in with me and I hope you'll let me know what you think **************


	16. Chapter 16

******* OKAY, sorry – one more chapter after this, but it WILL post tonight ! *******

As they entered the house Doris emerged from the kitchen.  
No words were spoken as Mary moved to her Mother and the two fell into an embrace.  
Between sobs from both women they repeatedly cried out the words, "Mom….Mary….and, I love you"

Catherine came to Steve's side and they hugged, as they watched in silence the reunion before them.  
As they broke their embrace Doris took her daughter's face into her hands, "Oh God…..Mary, you're so beautiful"  
"I've missed you so much Mom"  
Doris wiped the tears from her daughters face, "I'm so sorry honey"  
"Mom….don't…..Steve told me everything. We're both just so happy you're here and we're not going to waste one minute on the past okay…we love you Mom"

Pulling Mary back to her chest, she held an arm out and Steve moved in wrapping his arms around the two women and kissing them both on the tops of their heads.

They spent the afternoon talking and looking through photo albums of their childhood.  
Pictures of baby Steven John with his proud young parents. Pictures at the park, and the zoo. Pictures of the dark haired toddler playing with a football and then pictures of three year old Stevie sitting on a couch in this same living room, holding his newborn sister "Maeann"

"I remember you and Dad working with me so hard and I just couldn't say her name correctly"  
They laughed as Doris added, "You were so stubborn Steve. The more we tried to correct you, the more defiant you became.  
Steve laughed, "Me stubborn? I can't believe that!"

Doris added, "Well MaryAnn got you back if you remember"  
"I remember" Steve looked at his sister as he continued, "When you started talking you kept calling me Steebie…..God I hated that. And YOU little sister, you were the stubborn one!"

The broad smile on their Mother's faced warmed their hearts as she picked up the story, "She may have the McGarrett stubbornness but that wasn't the case with your name. She just LOVED egging you on. She would chase you around the house giggling and hollering, Steebie, Steebie, Steebie!"

They all chuckled as Steve added, "She still loves to egg me on, don't you Maeann?"  
"Yes I do Steebie"  
Steve looked at Doris, "Mom everyone's going to be here in a couple of hours for dinner. Would you like to take a nap?"  
"That is a good idea son"  
Mary stood and took her Mother's hand, "Let me walk you upstairs"  
Steve helped her to her feet and he smiled as he watched the two make their way slowly up the stairs.

Joe and Catherine had been sitting in nearby chairs and Joe said quietly, "Thank you Steve. That's the happiest she's been in twenty years. Thank you"  
"No Joe….Thank you for bringing her home to us"

**5050505050505050505050505050 **

The meal of fresh tuna was fabulous and Kamekoma had truly outdone himself. The entire evening went amazingly well. Doris felt good and everyone bantered playfully back and forth all night and even Joe was at ease. Steve's Five-0 family shared stories with Doris about the more recent years of her son's life. At one point after hearing several stories about Steve and his loving relationship with Gracie, Steve noticed a sadness in Doris' eyes.  
"Are you okay Mom?"  
"Huh….oh honey I'm wonderful"  
"You look sad?"  
She sighed deeply, "I'm sad that I won't ever get to see you as a father…..or Mary as a Mother. I'm sad that I'll never have grandchildren. But hearing all these stories, it's amazing really. I'm having a wonderful time"

As the night progressed Danny and Chin went outside and built a bonfire on the beach and the group moved outside to enjoy the wonderful summer evening. Due to her illness and the drugs she was taking Doris chilled easily so Steve made sure she was covered and warm.

They all visited late into the night. A little before eleven o'clock Doris was ready to turn in and after thanking everyone for an enjoyable evening Joe helped her up and escorted her into the house.

Once she was inside Danny turned to Steve, "How are you holding up partner?"  
"You know what Danny. It's been a really good day"  
Danny held out his beer and tapped it with Steve's bottle of water as he said, "That's good buddy. So what are the sleeping arrangements going to be around here?"

Steve chuckled, "Yeah, I've got a full house don't I? MaryAnn's got the spare room and for tonight Joe's going to sleep on the couch. I'm going to spend the night at Caths'. Chin's Uncle has a couple of cots he's going to bring over tomorrow for us to use"

"Is she going to want a hospital bed?"  
"She doesn't want one yet, but I'm sure she'll need one as the pain worsens"  
"Yeah…take it a day at a time I guess, huh?"  
"And today was a good one Danno" Steve smiled at his partner and they all continued to visit around the roaring fire.

The next day Steve and MaryAnn took their Mother to a local cancer specialist who unfortunately agreed with her other Doctors and confirmed their grim diagnosis. He agreed with the medication regimen she was taking and that he would treat her through her final weeks.

MaryAnn and Doris enjoyed their day alone on Saturday when Steve spent the day with Danny and Gracie and the next few weeks went really well. Doris' health was pretty good and most of the days were spent reminiscing about the past. They also ventured out to the Lyon and DT Fleming Arboretum's as Doris loved the Botanical Garden and rainforests on the Island.

Danny, Chin and Kono visited frequently and it was during one of those evening visits that Danny noticed the change.  
After Doris and Joe went to bed Danny grabbed a couple of beers and asking Steve to join him, they walked down to the beach. "It's so beautiful and peaceful down here Steve"

"I've been bringing Mom down here every night. She loves watching the sunset. Danny, twenty years ago…when the cops came and told us about the crash…..this was place I ran to. I walked about a hundred yards or so that way…..there's a rocky area that overlooks the Ocean. I spent hours sitting there…crying and pleading with God. Why, why would he take my Mom away?" His voice tailed off, "Now I get her back, and I'm losing her again...she's failing fast Danno. They're bringing in the hospital bed tomorrow. She's eating like a bird and her pain level is increasing"

"I'm sorry Steve…I'm so sorry"  
"These last few weeks Danny…they've been beautiful man. To have had this time with her….."  
"Is there anything I can do to help Steve?"  
"You are helping partner, you are…thank you"  
Putting their arms around each other the two headed back to the house.


	17. Chapter 17

******* Here it is – the Final Chapter – Thanks for reading and I hope you can take a moment to let me know what you think – reviews are great motivation and are very appreciated ! *******

Two days later Danny's cellphone rang at a little after two in the morning. He answered it groggily, "Steve?"  
"Hey Danny. I'm sorry to be calling you so late"  
"It's no problem brother. Do you need me there?"  
"Yeah. Danny, Mom wants to talk to you and patience isn't one of her strong suits"  
"I'll be there in about twenty minutes"  
"Thanks"

Danny arrived to find Steve and Joe in the living room and Cath sleeping on Steve's bed which had been moved downstairs to make room for the hospital bed.  
Joe looked up, "Thank you for coming Danny"  
Danny nodded and followed Steve up the stairs.  
As they entered the room, MaryAnn leaned over and kissed her Mother's forehead stating softly, "Danny's here Mom"

As they passed, Danny hugged MaryAnn and then he sat in the chair at the bedside. Steve pulled his little sister into his arms as they left the room. Danny took hold of Doris' hand and she opened her eyes weakly.  
"Hello Doris" He noted the sickly pallor of her skin and her weight loss was obvious in just the two days since he had last seen her.  
"Danno, thank you for coming"

"Now Doris, you know I prefer Danny" They grinned at each other as he continued, "I never got a chance to apologize to you Doris"  
"Apologize to me for what?"  
"The last time we talked alone, I said some pretty unkind things. I'm sorry"

"Please Danny, don't be sorry. I knew how much you meant to my son, but that day that you, shall I say….put me in my place….that was the day I realized how much my son meant to YOU. Thank you Danno. Thank you for loving him and for watching over him. Thank you for sharing your precious child with him. You have given him what he needs most in his life…..a family"

"He's a very special man Doris. You raised him to be that man and you should be very proud of him"  
"Oh, I am proud. I was worried that I had made a mistake in coming home. It was so selfish of me, but after all those years apart…I needed to see my kids so badly. Oh God I love them Danny"

"Now it's your turn to not be sorry. Please listen to me Doris, you made the right call. Steve loves you so much and he's so grateful that he's had this time with you"  
"Thank you dear boy. I need you to make me a promise"  
"Of course, what is it?"  
"Take care of him for me. Please help him learn to let go. He deserves to find love and happiness and he needs you to show him how"  
"I'll be there for him, I promise. I love him very much Doris. He's an amazing friend"  
"God bless you Danny" She brought his hand slowly to her lips and kissed it, "Would you have Steven come up here?"  
"Thank you for giving him closure Doris. He's going to be fine….I promise you"  
She smiled at the young blonde detective as he left the room, so grateful that he was in her son's life.

Steve met him at the bottom of the stairs and they briefly embraced before Steve spoke, "Thanks for coming Danno"  
"You're welcome. She wants to talk to you"  
"I'll call you later…."  
Danny squeezed the SEAL's upper arm as he interrupted him, "No, I'm not going anywhere…..now go to her"

**505050505050505050505050**

Catherine was now awake as well and she went to get Danny a cup of coffee.  
He sat next to MaryAnn on the couch, "How are you doing Mar?"  
"Alright….she's been having these little talks with all of us. She runs out of energy quickly. Thanks for coming. God this is so hard Danny"  
He hugged her kissed her forehead, "I know"

Steve entered his bedroom and moved to his Mom's side. Her eyes were closed and she was sleeping as he sat and took hold of her hand. He sat watching her as tears welled in his eyes. After several minutes her eyes opened and she said softly, "Sweetheart, you promised me..…no more tears"  
"Sorry Mom"  
"Steve, I am so proud of the man you have become. I want you to listen to me now. Do you remember the music I used to like?"  
"Sure, Country"

"Well that's what I still like and there's a song by George Strait that has some special lyrics that I want you to never forget. The song is called 'The Breath You Take' and the lyrics I want you to remember are,  
_'__Ya just might miss the point  
If ya don't slow down the pace  
Life's not the breaths you take  
But the moments that take your breath away'  
_Steven, I love you with all my heart and my only wish is that you and Mary know that. I want you live your life with joy and happiness, filled with many moments that take your breath away"

His voice was choked with emotion as he said, "I love you Mom"  
Her breathing became more shallow and she closed her eyes. Steve knew that song and as he tenderly stroked her forehead and cheeks he sang 'The Breath You Take'. He watched as a weak smile crossed her face and the tears fell freely down his face.

Steve sat with her for a long time before kissing her and making his way back downstairs.  
Everyone looked at him as he reached the bottom of the stairs, "She's sleeping"  
Joe moved to the stairs, "I'm going to go sit with her for a while"  
Steve nodded and Catherine came to his side to embrace him.  
They all sat drinking coffee and talking softly.

Doris slept most of the day as they gave her morphine regularly for her increasing pain. Her moments of clarity were now far and few between. Danny called Chin and Kono letting them know that the end appeared to be close and he promised to keep them posted.

They were all sitting around the bed visiting quietly when Doris squeezed Mary's hand softly as her eyes opened.  
"Hi Mom. I'm here and so are Steve and Joe. We all love you" Tears slid down Mary's eyes as she looked into the eyes that had watched over her as a child but were now sunken and filled with pain.

Steve leaned in on the other side of the bed and kissed her cheek. She spoke so softly he could barely hear her, "Stteve…time…..iss itt?"  
"It's six thirty Mom, why is there somewhere you need to be?"  
He smiled as his comment received it's intended result of bringing a weak smile to Doris' face.  
"Sunssset Steve, please"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes…..ppllease"

The group worked quickly preparing her by removing her catheter and slipping an adult diaper onto her. Then as gently as possible, Steve scooped her tenderly into his arms. She had lost an incredible amount of weight and was light as a feather in her son's strong arms. Her head lolled against his chest and Joe tucked blankets around her. Danny walked in front of Steve, guiding him as he made his way slowly down the stairs and through the house. Mary followed and once they were at the waterfront, Danny helped Steve ease down onto the sand. Doris lay in her sons arms and Mary snuggled closely up to them. Danny covered her with the blankets and then said quietly, "I'll be back in a bit" Steve nodded to him and Danny left the three McGarrett's sitting on the white sand.

As the sun began to set, Steve spoke soothingly, "Mom, can you hear me? The sun is about to set. It's so beautiful….can you open your eyes?"  
He heard her respond weakly, "Itt's sso pretty…..'m sso ttired my ssweets"  
Steve looked at Mary who nodded her head and then leaned down kissing her Mother's cheek, saying softly, "I love you Mom"  
Steve then kissed her and talking softly into her ear he said, "I love you Mom…it's okay. You can let go Mom, it's okay. Mary and I are here...we love you"  
As he caressed her cheek, Doris McGarrett closed her eyes and drew her last breath.

Mary sobbed, "Mama…..Mama"  
Steve pulled Mary to his chest and the siblings cried over their Mothers body. They were in the same positions when Danny returned about twenty minutes later. As he drew near it was obvious to him that she had passed and he could hear the tortured sobs coming from both Steve and Mary.

He knelt in the sand before both of them and after several seconds he spoke softly, "Hey guys…I'm so sorry" After a couple more minutes passed Danny added, "Let me help you get her back to the house Steve"  
Steve spoke through his tears, "Yeah, okay Danny"

Danny first moved to MaryAnn, placing an arm around her heaving shoulders. "Mary, let's go honey. Can you stand for me?"  
Danny helped her to her feet and after hugging her he bent and lifted Doris from Steve's lap, speaking quietly, "I've got her Steve…let her go partner, I've got her"

Danny stood with Doris in his arms and in seconds Steve was on his feet and taking his Mom back into his arms.  
As he began to walk, Danny placed an arm around Mary and they followed Steve back towards the house.

As they drew close to the deck, Joe and Catherine came down to greet them. Steve looked to them, his eyes red and puffy "She's gone…..she's gone"  
Steve moved past them into the house. He carried her up to his room without speaking a word. He placed her gently onto the bed and pulled the blankets up over her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, whispering softly "Bye Mom…. I love you" He then turned and left the room.

Joe and MaryAnn moved to the bedside as Danny and Catherine followed Steve downstairs.  
Steve and Cath sat on the couch and Danny sat on the edge of the coffee table facing them. Cath ran her hand through Steve's hair and after several moments he spoke softly, "She saw the sunset. She went peacefully"  
Cath kissed his cheek, "Good baby….that's good"

**505050505050505050505050**

The next few days were a blur to Steve. Doris had chosen to be cremated and they were able to get permission through the Governors' office to have her ashes scattered at sea.

Five days after Doris' death Joe came to the house to say goodbye to MaryAnn before they left for the airport.  
Sitting at the kitchen table Steve looked across at the broken man before him, "Joe you have been a second father to me and I thank you for all you have done for me over the years. And I thank you for all you have done for my Mom. I know that you did what you thought you had to do to keep her, and us alive and safe from Wo-Fat. I believe you when you say that you fell in love with her during her time in hiding and that you did not intend to betray my Dad or us…..but you did betray us Joe. I forgive you for what you did to me but I'm having a very hard time forgiving you for what you did to my Dad. Twenty years of his life was wasted…and in the end, he ended up dead anyway. I'm sorry Joe, but for now….at least for now, I need time apart from you. I'm sorry"

"Steve you don't have any reason to apologize. I fully understand. You know how to reach me and I will always, ALWAYS be just a phone call away. I love you both very much" They all stood and after exchanging hugs Joe White left the McGarrett home unsure if he would ever see it, or those two people he treasured so much ever again.

Two hours later Steve was on his way home after putting Mary back on a plane to California. It was just the two of them now…no one else. He chuckled under his breath as he thought to himself, _'I thought it was just the two of us after Dad was killed. For three years I thought it was just the two of us'_ Well now he knew it was just the two of them. He had buried his Dad and spread his Mom's ashes into the Pacific Ocean...…it was over and he felt so horribly sad and alone.

When he arrived home it was three o'clock and grabbing four beers he walked down to the water's edge.  
He stood looking out over the water while he slammed a couple of the beers. Then leaving the empty bottles by the deck chair he picked up the other two beers and began to walk down the beach.

Danny arrived about four thirty and not finding Steve in the house he walked down to the beach. Seeing the empty bottles he noticed Steve's footprints in the sand and he started after him. He soon spotted the rocky area Steve had described to him. It jutted out over the Ocean and he saw his friend sitting, his knees pulled up to his chest holding a beer.

Moments later Danny was seated next to him. "You're right buddy, it's beautiful up here"  
Steve pointed to a brown paper bag Danny was holding asking, "What's that?"  
"Remember on the boat, you told me to save the whiskey for you but partner it was really cheap crap" He pulled from the bag a bottle of Lagavulin 21 Scotch.

Steve grinned broadly, "You gotta be fucking kidding me partner. This is a two hundred dollar bottle of whiskey!"  
"Uh, check your facts Superman….three hundred dollars, but you're worth it. How are you doing?"  
Steve told him everything he had told Joe and about how hard it was to put Mary on that plane.

"I was planning on going back to work tomorrow, but I'm not sure now what shape I'll be in"  
"Tomorrow's Friday. I talked to Governor Denning, 5-0's off until Monday"  
"Then open that bottle babe, and hey thank you….for everything"  
"I've got your back Steve…..always"

THE END

******* I hope you enjoyed where I took the story. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing and a final THANK YOU to shirik40 for the original story idea, I hope I did you proud *******


End file.
